Otra Oportunidad
by Nisse Blackthorn
Summary: "Quizás era verdad que si jugabas con fuego podrías quemarte, " Clary ha sido la mejor amiga de Jace Herondale hace más de diez años, y ahora novia desde hace un poco más de cuatro meses. Todo cuento de hadas tiene su villano, aunque Clary no pensaba que el suyo estaría tan cerca.
1. Sinopsis

_**Hola, esta es una adaptación del libro "Otra Oportunidad" por Celia Terrones. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Esto es solo la sinopsis pero después subiré el primer capítulo. **_

_**¡Disfruten!, Nísse Blackthorn.**_

**Argumento.**

Clary ha sido la vecina de Jace Herondale toda su vida; su mejor amiga por casi diez años y su novia durante cuatro meses. En su opinión su historia es la de un cuento de hadas. A pesar de que Jace siga tratándola casi igual que antes de que fueran novios, a pesar de que ella desee besarlo y él no parezca desear lo mismo. Todo cuento de hadas tiene su villano, aunque Clary nunca imaginó quien sería el de ella.


	2. Capitulo 1

**No me pertenecen los protagonistas ni la trama. **

**Capitulo 1.**

— ¿Te gustaron los pendientes? —preguntó mi tía Alexis por el teléfono mientras yo me colocaba uno de sus regalos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Son preciosos —le aseguré mientras miraba las pequeñas piedritas decoradas colgar a un lado de mi rostro. Eran hermosos, con un diseño artesanal, traídos directamente del estado de Chiapas, en México. El nuevo lugar residencia de mi tía y su equipo de voluntarios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —Sonreí ante el reflejo en el espejo, ella lo había hecho de nuevo, siempre con algo especial para mí, se las había arreglado para que los pendientes llegaran el día exacto.

— ¡Gracias, tía! —conteste feliz, más feliz que nunca.

— Espero que pases un día espléndido, trataré de llamarte por la noche para que me cuentes todos los detalles jugosos — bajó su tono de voz haciéndolo un susurro chistoso.

— ¿Sobre qué tía? — pregunté riéndome y poniéndome algo colorada.

—Sobre lo que hará Jace hoy para ti, tiene que ser algo especial, ¿no crees? Es el primer cumpleaños que pasarán juntos siendo novios —recalcó ella mientras to cerraba los ojos, pensaba igual y solo de imaginarme el regalo se me ponía la piel de chinita y miles de lombrices (no, no mariposas, para mi sonaba demasiado cursi), miles giraban en mi estómago.

No pude evitar reír.

—Te extraño tía —le aseguré sinceramente.

—Y yo a ti cariño —murmuró.

o.o.o

Mis padre me regalaron otra cámara fotográfica, con la cual ya eran quince para mi colección. Esta era especial, el lente tenía pequeñas ranuras que permitían captar interesantes juegos de luz y sombras.

Salí a la escuela con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

"_Él"._

Jace Herondale había sido mi mejor amigo por muchos años, vivía a dos casa de distancia y durante mi niñez casi todos las tardes correteaba a su lado. Cuando cumplí quince me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, era casi inevitable, Jace era perfecto: Su cabello rubio siempre un poco más largo del típico corte, sus ojos dorados parecían brillar cuando reía, su cuerpo alto y fuerte, sin llegar a ser exagerado. Pero no era eso lo que me había hecho amarlo tanto, claro que el me derritiera con solo verlo ayudaba un poco. Él siempre me había sentir especial y no rara o _friki_, no me criticaba por andar siempre con una cámara en la mano. Me entendía y yo lo entendía a él. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Yo lo sabía, por eso dejé que mi tía Alexis me convenciera de declararme. Sí, yo me lancé por todo y él, a pesar de su cara de sorpresa inicial, me había dicho que sí, ¡él dijo que sí!, de eso hace casi cinco meses, un sueño.

La calle en la que vivíamos estaba conformada de lindas casas a cada lado de la acera, me encantaba caminar por ella y oler la brisa matutina o el misterioso viento nocturno. Estaba sacando de mi enorme e inseparable bolso mi nueva cámara cuando un claxon sonó a mi espalda, el jeep de Jace aparcó a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Yo no pude contestarle, de pronto las manos me sudaban, a veces no podía creer que él me quisiera como yo lo hacía.

—Nueva cámara —le dije levantando mi mano y él por poco rodea los ojos, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño, la guarde sin decir nada y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me subí sin necesitar más explicación.

—Hola —saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo asentí, todavía algo confusa, por un momento su rostro había sido el mismo de aquellos que consideraban mi deseo de capturar la belleza como algo ridículo.

Negué con la cabeza intentando despejarme, Jace no era así, no lo era, estaba segura.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó mientas to lo miraba, le sonreí de buena gana y toqué mi pendiente izquierdo.

—Mira —le mostré acariciando las piedritas con mis dedos.

— ¿Desde cuándo usas aretes tan vistosos? —preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

Sonreí moviendo la cabeza un poco.

—La tía Alexis me los mandó como regalo —le contesté esperando lo que tuviera que decir él sobre mi cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué te enviaría un regalo? —preguntó en cambio. Yo miré hacia el frente mientas nos acercábamos a la escuela.

—¿No lo adivinas? — le repliqué con una sensación extraña que comenzaba en el fondo de mi estómago.

—Clary yo renuncié hace mucho tiempo a entender cómo funciona la mente de tu tía —bromeó mientras yo me esforzaba por sonreír ante el hecho irrefutable de que Jace había olvidado mi cumpleaños.

En cuanto estacionó el auto abrí la puerta y bajé en silencio.

—¿Mucha prisa? —preguntó divertido mientras bajaba.

—Sí, algo así, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo? —pregunté tratando de excusar mi conducta. En todos los años que habíamos sido amigos Jace no había olvidado esta fecha, aunque nunca era el primero en felicitarme, tal vez tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y luego lo recordaría. Me esforcé en creer eso.

—Hoy no, los chicos quieren aprovechar el tiempo para un partido rápido contestó mientras yo asentía, Jace amaba el futbol siempre lo había hecho y no era la primera vez que anteponía eso al almuerzo o… a mí.

o.o.o

Cuando llegué a mi primera clase me senté junto al lado de Maia, era difícil describir a mi única amiga en la escuela, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro, su cabello castaño parecía una explosión de rizos húmedos que caían hasta su camiseta negra con la palabra "RAMONES" en el frente. Ella se divertía diciendo que era genial estar juntas, el cielo y el infierno. Ella un pequeño demonio y yo un inocente ángel de mejillas rosadas y cabello pelirrojo.

_No estaba segura si era bueno ser el querubín._

—Hola señorita cumpleañera! —saludo Maia, y aunque estaba feliz porque lo recordara aquello solo formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—Hola—le dije mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

Tenía entre sus dedos con uñas perfectamente pintadas de negro, una cajita de color azul cielo, la miró y luego a mí de nuevo

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras yo parpadeaba.

—Nada —traté de sonreír encogiéndome de hombros.

La mirada intensa en sus ojos café por poco hace que rompa en llanto ahí, en medio Salón de clases, al final ella soltó un bufido poco femenino y me tendió la cajita.

—Tu regalo —murmuró mientras to la tomaba sin siquiera verlo le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias—susurré al tiempo que ella me daba palmaditas en los hombros.

—Muestras de cariño pública, ¡Puaj! —bromeó haciéndome reír.

—Yo siempre he dicho que el amor no debe ocultarse — de burló Kaelie, la capitana del equipo de porristas y mi mayor temor escolar. Siempre me había molestado pero desde que Jace y yo éramos novios eso se había multiplicado: bromas, chistes ofensivos, etc.

Maia creía que Jace podía ponerle un alto, pero yo no deseaba se quejumbrosa, eran mis batallas.

El profesor llegó justo antes de que Maia le saltara encima.

o.o.o

Regresé a casa caminando pies el partido de Jace se había alargado más de la cuenta y los dos sabíamos que el futbol no era lo mío, aunque dudo que él hubiera puesto muchas atención cuando le dije que me iba, de nuevo el nudo en la garganta pareció hacerse enorme y me esforcé por pensar en las cosas lindas del día.

El regalo de Maia había sido una pulsera de colgantes, en ella mi amiga, que repelía las muestras de cariño, me había mostrado todo su amor. Había una pequeña cámara, un ángel y un pequeño demonio, también un perro, que según Maia representaba a Jace,, a lo cual yo solo rodé los ojos. También tenía un corazón y un pequeño león juntos, Maia me había explicado que yo tenía un gran corazón y que eso requería ser demasiado fuerte para que pudiera sobrevivir a la maldad de la gente, era un regalo precioso.

Terminé mis deberes a las ochos de la noche y me disponía a ducharme cuando mamá llamó desde abajo. Al final de las escaleras ella señalo la puerta y me guiño un ojo.

—Es Jace —murmuró con una risita y desapareció hacía la estancia.

Esta vez cuando lo vi no había nerviosismo, quería estar enojada con él. Pero tampoco podía, simplemente no podía muy en el fondo había una tristeza honda que había demeritado los colores de todo el lugar.

—Hola —saludó con ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

—Hola— contesté sentándome sin invitarlo en las escaleras del porche, él se unió unos segundos después.

Me troné los dedos con un gesto de nerviosismo y él debió notar la pulsera pues la señalo con su dedo índice.

—¿Otro regalo? —preguntó mientras yo asentía sonriendo ante la pulsera y el tintineo que las figuritas provocaban,

—Me la dio Maia, ¿puedes creerlo?, tiene un corazón detallista en el fondo —le dije mientras él suspiraba, una de sus manos tomo la mía para ver más detenidamente las diferentes figuras. Yo quería más que nada y aunque pareciera tonto, tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la mía, pero él la soltó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó

—Que yo sepa no funciona así —le conteste frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento Clary, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y bueno, no es excusa, pero… —se calló y me tendió una caja de chocolates. Igual a la que me había dado los últimos diez años. Como si nada hubiera cambiado— Feliz cumpleaños— murmuró cuando la toma y se inclino para darme un beso en la frente—¿ Como estuvo tu día? —Preguntó después de varios minutos de un silencio más bien incomodo.

—Normal— murmuré, aunque quise decirle mucho más _« Normal como los últimos meses, tú casi me ignoras, Kaelie se burló de mí, Lara habló mal de ti y yo me siento cada vez más sola a tu lado…_ » Sabía que por simple educación debía preguntarle sobre su día, o el partido, o las clases,… pero ya no tenía ganas, la tristeza había aumentado en vez de disminuir, no importaba que él lo hubiera recordado. _« Estás muy dramática_ » , necesitaba encontrar la forma de no verme como una niña llorona, no frente a él.

— ¿No me has perdonado verdad? —, preguntó haciendo que lo mirara.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte —, le aseguré forzándome a sonreír. Adam me miró a los ojos por varios segundos y se inclinó hacia mí lentamente con algo de impotencia y enojo en sus ojos dorados.

— Perdón —, murmuró antes de unir mis labios a los suyos.

En realidad nos habíamos besado muy pocas veces y a mí no me preocupara ir lentamente, en nosotros funcionaba bien, o de eso trataba de convencerme, pero los pocos besos que habíamos compartido, esos los recordaba todos, cada mínimo detalle; la forma como él entreabría mis labios, sólo rozando, la forma en que su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior y se separaba justo cuando la mía salía a perseguirlo. Esta vez algo cambió, no pude detener el sollozo de mi garganta y él me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, había pasado una mano por mi cintura sin darme cuenta, nuestras lenguas por fin se unieron, titubeantes e indecisas. El beso fue tan lento que parecíamos no querer movernos o tener miedo de hacerlo, pero al final él se separó y desvío la mirada.

— Me tengo que ir —, aseguró dándome otro beso en al frente, dejándome con la caja de chocolates en las manos y deseando que él quisiera besarme más y no únicamente cuando hubiera hecho algo mal.


	3. Capitulo 2

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la trama. **

**Capitulo 2**

Pertenecí al periódico escolar por dos años, todas las fotografías eran mías, al verlo impreso sentía una clase de pertenencia con la escuela que no lograba con nada más.

Había quedado con Jace de buscarlo después de entregar el trabajo sobre el concurso de química que se había llevado a cabo hace unos días.

—Gracias por traerlas hoy, Clary —me dijo Simon con una sonrisa.

Era el encargado del periódico, un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos enmarcados en gafas de montura gruefa sobre la nariz perfecta, dándole un aire intelectual y misterioso, la mayoría podría considerarlo intelectual, pero sabía que había al menos unas cuantas chicas muertas por él. Aunque solo tenía ojos para una.

—No es problema, la fecha de entrega era mañana así que no me pediste un imposible —le seguré mientras tomaba mi mochila y comenzaba a caminar hacía la puerta.

—Clary—llamó removiendo varios papeles espaldas a mí. Sabía que me preguntaría.

—¿Cómo esta Maia? —Preguntó apresuradamente, con una flor delicada hecha de papel tornasol en su mano.

Simon Lewis estaba colgado por mi amiga, lástima que ella lo considerara un aburrido come-libros.

— Bien, ella está bien, estoy segura que lo comprobaste tu mismo — , le dije con una sonrisa y él sonrió también, sus ojos negros brillaron y negó con la cabeza.

— Soy un caso ¿verdad? — preguntó mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

— Todos lo somos a veces-, le contesté. Me miró un momento tomando mi mano y colocándome la flor en ella.—¿Para Lara? — pregunté incrédula, hasta Simon tenía que saber que eso no sería del agrado de nuestra querida demonio.

— Es para ti, feliz cumpleaños... atrasado — , contestó haciéndome sonreír y sí, sonrojándome un poco, me sorprendía que aún después de una semana se hubiera preocupado por el detalle.

— Gracias, es hermosa — , le aseguré y por fin me despedí saliendo hacia el pasillo.

Caminé hacia la cancha de futbol mirando la flor, me detuve en una de las esquinas de las gradas, noté como el entrenamiento acababa y Jace era rodeado por Kaelie y otras dos chicas más, de las que no estaba muy segura cuales eran sus nombres. Otro chico llegó y abrazó a una de las chicas desconocidas dándole un beso antes de ir hacia los vestidores. Kaelie jugaba con su larga coleta rubia mientras se acercaba a Jace, le dijo algo al oído y él solo le sonrió mientras tocaba casi imperceptiblemente el cabello de ella.

Un nudo se me atascó en la garganta y de no ser porque él se despidió con la mano y caminó hacia los vestidores, no sé que hubiera hecho, lo más probable, salir de ahí llorando sin poder evitarlo. Esperé sentada en las gradas mirando la flor aún en mis manos, la cual había arrugado ligeramente, por suerte no había perdido su forma. Trataba de dejarlo pasar, pero solo una imagen de ellos dos juntos me llenaba de incertidumbre, si él me viera como la miraba a ella tal vez no habría problema, pero no era así, a mí me seguía viendo como a su hermana molestosa o su amiga extraña, a ella, como la chica de diecisiete con largas piernas y sonrisa coqueta que ofrecía mucho más de lo que yo quizás podría ofrecer.

— ¿Qué tienes en la mano? — , preguntó Jace a mi espalda, me sobresalté y guardé la flor en la mochila.

— Nada — le dije mirando hacia el frente, se sentó a mi lado y trató de tomar mi mochila. Lo miré sintiéndome extraña, solo necesitaba irme a mi casa. Señaló la mochila de nuevo. — Es sólo un regalo de cumpleaños de Simon— sonreí mientras fruncía el ceño. Pero al final solo se masajeó su nuca un momento y se levantó.

— Vamos — murmuró mientras yo sonreía sin humor, ¿qué había esperado?, ¿qué hirviera de celos como yo un momento antes? Jace no era así, «al menos no conmigo».

o.o.o

De camino a nuestra calle, traté de disfrutar de nuestros momentos juntos, pero él estaba más callado de lo usual y ya había agotado la conversación básica así que saqué mi cámara y bajé el cristal esperando alguna imagen interesante que capturar.

—Clary, por favor — , murmuró entre dientes mientras yo tomaba una fotografía de dos niños esperando pasar en un alto del semáforo. Me giré con una sonrisa y la cámara en mano.

— Tenía que tener esa imagen — , le aseguré mientras él rodeaba los ojos — Jace — , llamé y él se giró para ser captado por mi lente. Me reí de su cara de sorpresa justo antes de que arrancara el auto apretando la mandíbula.

—¡Ya basta! —, dijo molesto y yo fruncí el ceño mirando la cámara en mi regazo.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago —, argumenté

—Pues quizás es la primera vez que admito que no me gusta, ¿nunca lo has pensado?, vas con tu camarita sin pedir permiso a nadie. ¿Qué te da derecho a fotografiarnos? —, terminó mientras yo parpadeaba para alejar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos.

Los siguientes minutos antes de llegar al frente de mi casa se hicieron interminables e incómodos, por fin cuando aparcó yo guardé la cámara que aun permanecía entre mis manos y acomodé la mochila en mi costado mientras ponía una mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Lo siento —, murmuró casi sin voz y yo cerré los ojos, esta vez no solamente había sido indiferencia, esta vez se había comportado como todos sus "amigos", criticando lo que yo amaba.

—Siempre he tomando fotos Adam, pero no te preocupes no volveré a tomarte ninguna, soy capaz de entender las cosas, ¿sabes? —, le murmuré mientras él se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Clary —, me llamó pero yo solo abrí la puerta y bajé.

—No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana —, le aseguré cerrando el auto y me giré dándome cuenta que era la primera vez que me despedía sin un tibio beso en la mejilla.

o.o.o

Hice mi tarea después de cenar, ya había oscurecido cuando terminaba el reporte de la clase de literatura inglesa. Me cambié la pijama y me puse a mirar las últimas fotografías que había revelado en la escuela, casi siempre juntaba cuatro rollos, uno por semana y miraba las tomas. Había sacado dos el mes pasado de mi novio, al menos oficialmente eso era, mi novio, aunque ya no estaba muy segura, Jace ni siquiera se comportaba como uno, no del modo en que yo deseaba, no del modo en el que un chico enamorado se comportaba. Una de las fotografías era de él terminando un entrenamiento, otra, mi favorita, era una de la que no se había dado cuenta, la había tomado desde lejos, él estaba enfrente de su casa casi perdido en sus pensamientos.

El teléfono sonó distrayéndome, algunas fotografías cayeron al suelo mientras me levantaba de la cama para contestar.

— Mi papá es un imbécil — murmuró Jace molesto al otro lado de la línea. Todo dentro de mí se revolvió: enojo, alegría, amor, frustración y tristeza. Para Jace seguía siendo la mayor confidente, pero quizás no la mejor novia, me daba miedo que lo notara y que se diera cuenta que le funcionaba mejor como amiga solamente, quizás su cariño y el mío no eran iguales.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunté sentándome en la cama mirando las imágenes en el colchón.

— Está saliendo con Ana Straford — contestó entre dientes.

— ¿La bibliotecaria? — pregunté por reflejo, entendía la reacción de Jace, él y su papá habían sufrido mucho cuando su madre murió, justo una semana después de que él cumpliera nueve. Y aunque comprendía la reacción de Jace, no podía negar que su padre merecía otra oportunidad de rehacer su vida. Esperaba que Jace lo entendiera poco a poco. — ¿Te lo dijo él? — pregunté ante su silencio

— Sí, salió con ella en una cita, dice que es la primera, pero en realidad no creo que él no se la haya jodido — , murmuró con tono hosco.

—Jace — le regañé cerrando los ojos.

— Lo siento, es solo que estoy molesto — , aseguró mientras yo miraba de nuevo las fotografías, particularmente la de él sentado en su porche.

— Voy a tu casa — le informé antes de colgar.

Me puse unos pants y una sudadera antes de bajar hacia la sala. Mamá me permitió salir con la condición de que no tardara más de media hora, obvio omití el hecho que sólo estaría mi novio en su casa, aunque ¿a quién le debería importar?, hace mucho tiempo yo sabía que la relación de los dos no era de esas de los libros en que los enamorados no pueden despagar sus manos uno del otro. Suspiré ante mis pensamientos, caminando por la calle, el viento ligero despeinó un poco mi cabello mientras lo miraba sentado en el porche.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunté de pie frente a él, a unos pasos. Se encogió de hombros sin mirarme. Sonreí con tristeza, aún estaba dolida con él, pero lo quería demasiado para mantener la distancia, me senté a su lado.

— Jamás pensé que él pudiera conocer a otra mujer — susurró.

— Lo sé — contesté sin saber muy bien que decir.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, aunque parecía que no eran para mí sus interrogantes, así que elegí no contestar, solo me quedé a su lado.

Nos quedamos muchos más minutos de los que me habían permitido, en el silencio nocturno, la brisa movía nuestros cabellos pero no importaba, yo sabía que él necesitaba sacarlo, pues tampoco sería justo para el señor Stephen encontrar a su hijo demasiado molesto aún como para entablar una conversación honesta. Ellos necesitaban hablar.

Jace suspiró y giró su rostro mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó su mano y enredó un dedo en mi cabello pelirrojo, un juego de la mente cruel me hizo recordar la forma en que él había hecho casi lo mismo a Kaelie.

— ¿Y tu mochila?, son inseparables — dijo un poco divertido, su dedo siguió rozando mi cabello haciendo la situación insoportable, me levanté zafándome de su tenue agarre.

— Es tarde, nos vemos mañana — me despedí girándome. Su mano tomó la mía haciendo que me detuviera, me giré lentamente para encontrarlo muy cerca de mí, Jace se veía confuso y un tanto molesto. Por un segundo, uno casi imperceptible, sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios, podría jurarlo, después regresaron para encontrarse con mis ojos.

— Adiós Clary, es bueno tener una amiga como tú — murmuró y ambos nos tensamos justo cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios. Hubieran sido las palabras perfectas para una noche en el porche, de no ser porque era su novia y no solo su vieja amiga de la infancia.

¡**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**En el próximo capítulo Clary escuchara algo que le romperá el corazón u.u**

**¡Feliz prospero de año nuevo! Disfruten. **

**No se olviden de dejarme un Review, digo para saber si le gusta la historia o alguna duda. **


	4. Capitulo 3

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **

**Disfrute, Nísse Blackthorn.**

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando llegamos al restaurante de comida en el centro, aún no podía creerlo.

Jace señalo una mesa y yo asentí mientras caminábamos hacía ella.

Me sente antes de que él señalara la gran hamburguesa del paquete especial.

—Quiero una de esas, ¿y tu? —Preguntó.

—Igual, gracias —Le sonreí y lo miré dirigirse hacía la caja para pedir nuestra comida.

Era difícil seguir molesta, aún dolía comenzar a entender que esperaba demasiado de él, más de lo que quería admitir, pero no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo a su lado, aún más si había sido idea de Jace.

Parecía que era como decía la tía Alexis, después de una tormenta el cielo está más azul, hoy había sido un de esos días buenos; Maia había pegado un chicle en el cabello de Kaelie, tal y como ella lo había hecho con una chica de primero el día anterior, todos oímos los lloriqueos de la porrista mientras llamaba a sus amigas para que fueran a su casa a ayudar con la emergencia, Simon me había propuesto algo estupenso y Jace perecía diferente hoy, a pesar de que no habíamos hablado sobre la noche de hace tres días, todo parecía mucho mejor.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó a mi espalda.

— Estoy contando todas las calorías que esta comida me dejará —dije en mi mejor acento inglés y él se echó a reír sentándose frente a mí— Deben ser muchas —le aseguré remilgada y él volvió a reír, haciendo que deseara besar sus labios entreabiertos. Parpadeé tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no era el momento, ni el lugar y quizás tristemente, él no pensará en los míos. Para un beso se necesitaban dos.

Para un beso se necesitaban dos. Iba por mi tercera gran mordida cuando él terminó de contarme sobre el entrenamiento, con un entusiasmo quizás demasiado perfecto. Sabía que los problemas con su papá aún no se habían arreglado pero no habíamos vuelto a hablar de eso. Respiré hondo dejando la hamburguesa sobre el papel.

— ¿Hablaste con él? —pregunté. Ambos sabíamos a quien me refería.

Tardó bastante tiempo en contestar, antes mordió su propia hamburguesa, bebió un trago de refresco y miró por la ventana.

—No, no más de lo esencial, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —, preguntó mientras sentía como si me hubiera lanzado lejos

Asentí distraídamente y busqué en mi mente algo para llenar el silencio.

—Simon me contó sobre un concurso de fotografía, es a nivel seccional, está tratando de convérsenme para que entre —le dije con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro al recordar el entusiasmo del enamorado de Maia

—Pues parece que ya te convenció —dijo sin mirarme antes de volver a dar otra mordida a su comida.

Su tono no dejaba lugar a una contestación cordial.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Kaelie hoy? —preguntó de repente mientras to fruncía el ceño. El concurso de fotografía había sido descartado por la porrista, miré a la mitad de mi hamburguesa, perdí el apetito.

—No, sí… creo que sí —constesté al final y él sólo me miró por un momento.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que le pasó? —preguntó

—Tal vez alguien le puso un chicle en el cabello —murmurpe enfurruñada. Lo miré cuando el bufó.

—Por Dios, Clary, ¿le pegaste un chicle en el cabello? —preguntó molesto.

—Me he perdido, ¿cuándo he dicho que fui yo —repliqué.

—Pareces culpable —aseguró.

No pude contar con eso, para bien o para mal él me conocía mejor que nadie y aunque pareciera culpable, me dolía que estuviera tan molesto por algo que le había pasado a Kaelie.

—No he sido yo, ha sido… Maia y si me preguntas, se lo merecía, ella le hizo lo mismo a una chica de primero ayer —terminé mientras él se limpiaba los labio con la servilleta.

—Vya, no conocía tus instintos vegativos —murmuró levantándose. Lo vi ir hací los sanitarios mientras le contestaba con la voz entrecotada.

—Y yo no sabía que Kaelie tenía un protectos —murmu´re sin que él pudiera escucharme ya, mirando hacía la ventana.

o.o.o

Me dejo en mi casa con un adiós tibio. Titubeé al abrir la puerta de la camioneta ya pesar de que una parte de mí se odiara por ello, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla al bajar del jeep. A fin de cuentras, mi corazón no entendía, seguíe queriéndolo igual.

Subí a mi habitación y deseé poder hablar con la Tía Alexis, deseé poder pedirle consejo, que me dijera que hacer, que me dijera que estaba equivocada y que mis temores eran infundados. Pero ella estaba lejos y yo me sentía sola, así que llamé a Maia y la invitpe a ver una película, saltándome el hecho de que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Ella llegó media hora después, con su habitual look roquero y su voz educada saludando a mamá, sólo por eso mis padre no se oponían a nuestra amistad, Maia era más ladrido que mordida, casi siempre.

—¿No se suponía que tenías una cita sorpresa o algo así? —preguntó ella cuando coloqué el DVD de la película que habíamos escogido, una de zombis, pues ella había ganado el derecho a elegir. "_Zombieland"_ se inicio mientras yo me encogía de hombros sentándome a su lado.

—No duró mucho —admití.

La película seguía pero en realidad ninguna de las dos estaba poniéndole mucha atención.

—Clary, ¿puedo decirte algo sinceramente? —preguntó ella presionando pausa en el control con unas de sus uñas pequeñas.

—Puedes y supongo que lo dirás —le dije forzando un una sonrisa y ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No te hagas la graciosa conmigo —comenzó—. Clary debes alejarte de Jace —terminó en voz baja y aquello fue como un balde de agua helada

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —pregunté molesta.

—No estoy diciendo que lo dejes, si se te nota a leguas que mueres por ese idiota, el punto es que él no se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene, cariño y eso a la larga te hará enfeliz —terminó casi apenada y yo negué con la cabeza.

—él me quiere —argumente deseando que fuera verdad.

—Queres y ser conciente de ello no es lo mismo —aseguró Maia mientras suspiraba y tomaba el control de la Tv —Mira solo piénsalo, ¿si?. No me gustaría verte sufrir porque endría que golpearle y eso meritaría suspensión y mi mamá me la tiene juraba —brómero haciéndome reír un poco, puso play y terminamos la película en silencio.

o.o.o

No pude conciliar el suño esa noche, cada hora que pasaba me hacía más bolas en la cabeza, no fue hasta casí el amanececr que fui capaz de tomar una decisión. Tenía que hablar con Jace y contarle todas mis dudas al fin de cuentas aun éramos los mismos amigos de siempre y si quería que nuestro noviazgo fuera verdadero para ambos tenía que hablar con él y decirle lo que me molestaba, y me lastimaba, si él me quería, todo irá mejor… ¿o no? Jace me esperaba fuera de mi casa a primera hora, me subí al auto y él me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Tal vez ese hubiera sido un buen momento para hablar con él pero sencillamente no encontraba las palabras, él se veía casi incómodo a mi lado, como si no supiera que hacer conmigo, lo que era doloroso pues tan solo unos meses antes, cuando éramos "sólo amigos", no había un momento de silencio tortuoso. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, yo suspiré sabiendo que había dejado pasar un momento, iba a abrir la puerta cuando él me llamó.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

— Claro —contesté confusa

— Hoy no más chicles, no es que me oponga a que seas una vengadora enmascarada, es que no me gustaría que Kaelie te hiciera niñerías. —dijo pasando un dedo por mi nariz casi de manera juguetona, su dedo por poco rozó mis labios antes de alejarse.

Mi estómago estaba lleno de lombrices como hacía días no lo sentía, por un momento estuve segura de que podríamos resolver lo que fuera que nos estuviera pasando, pues él sabía cómo era Kaelie de bruja, yo le importaba, y lo más extraordinario de todo, por un momento él había vuelto a ver mis labios, no podía estar imaginándolo.

Las clases pasaron a un ritmo normal y sin mayores incidentes, salvo el hecho de que Simon me interceptara en el pasillo cuando iba con Maia a nuestra clase. Maia bufó y Simon se pasó una mano por el cabello, siendo objetivos el chico era atractivo y tenía el ligero presentimiento que ella pensaba lo mismo, por eso le huía tanto. Simon me preguntó sobre el concurso y yo le dije que entraría más emocionada de lo que lo había estado anteriormente, las cosas con Jace irían para mejor, estaba segura y eso era suficiente para querer mirar todo con un lente diferente.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento, golpeándome mentalmente por no comprobar primero si su auto aún estaba ahí, para mi alivio el jeep seguía aparcado en el mismo lugar donde lo habíamos dejado, así que me encaminé de nuevo hacia las canchas, empezaría a buscarlo desde ahí. Un chico que también estaba en el equipo, era casi seguro, me saludó al pasar y yo lo detuve torpemente.

— Disculpa, ¿has visto a Jace? —Pregunté mientras él me sonreía.

— Claro, eres la chica que vive cerca de su casa, ¿cierto? — preguntó mientras yo me esforzaba en devolverle la sonrisa. ¿Así era como ellos me veían? O ¿Así era como Adam me reconocía? El chico me indicó que seguía en los vestidores, el entrenamiento había sido más temprano. Le di las gracias tragando el nudo que asfixiaba mi voz y caminé hacia las canchas, entré al pasillo de los vestidores y me detuve justo al escuchar las voces, un poco antes de llegar a la esquina que giraba rumbo a las regaderas.

—Kaelie, tengo que irme — murmuró Jace en voz baja.

— Sí, sí, tienes que recoger a tu amiguita — contestó ella riendo.

—Kae, sabes que no me gustan estos juegos — replicó él.

— No son juegos, es la pura verdad, ella sólo es eso, una amiga, aunque no entiendo por qué, que tú le hagas creer otra cosa es diferente — terminó Kaelie mientras yo me tapaba los labios con una mano, como si de pronto pudiera gritar y que ellos se dieran cuenta que estaba escuchando.

— No voy a hablar de esto contigo — replicó él.

— Sólo contéstame algo Jace, dime: ¿Por qué?, creía que nosotros nos divertíamos antes, y creía que habías dicho que no querías una "relación", que estábamos genial con los besos en tu auto y todo eso, pero de pronto un día ella llega proclamando que es tu novia y tú lo aceptas…y me dices que nosotros solo podemos ser amigos, sencillamente no lo entiendo — Kaelie había comenzado a subir la voz. Sentía las lágrimas en mis mejillas, sentía como mojaban mi mano. Esperé deseando correr y alejarme pero sintiendo que mi cuerpo se quebraba, incapaz de moverme.

—Ella me lo pidió, me pidió que…fuéramos novios, sin que yo lo esperara, sin que me dejara tiempo para pensar, solo sabía que no podía herirla —comenzó Jace en voz baja — . Así que no me importa si lo entiendes o no, fue la opción más sencilla, ser novio de Clary por unos meses la haría feliz, ella no se merecía decirle que yo no la quiero.

Me agaché y ya no fui capaz de escuchar la respuesta de Kaelie, casi hincada avancé hacia la salida del túnel y corrí hasta el estacionamiento reprimiendo los sollozos que amenazaban con asfixiarme. Corrí y corrí alejándome de la escuela y de mis sueños, de mi cuento de hadas y de mi príncipe. Alejándome del villano…

Logré parar de llorar antes de entrar a mi casa, sabía que tendría los ojos rojos y una parte de mi mente ya trabaja en una excusa mientras que la otra registraba el sonido del móvil llamando. Lo saqué de mi mochila y por primera vez, desvié una llamada de Jace Herondale.

**¿Soy la única que quiero matar a Jace? **

**:c solo lo había hecho para no herirla.**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo, nos vemos. **


	5. Capitulo 4

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **

**Capitulo 4.**

—¿Cómo estás tía? —, pregunté al teléfono con la primera sonrisa sincera en días, tal vez si tenía la oportunidad lograría unirme como voluntaria y me iría de la ciudad, esa sería lo mejor. Era mucho más sencillo que enfrentarme a todo lo demás.

—Yo estoy genial, mucho más bronceada que antes, deberías verme- dijo con una sonrisa en su voz mientras yo apenas alzaba las comisuras de mis labios.

—Me alegro mucho —, murmuré.

—¿Te alegras de que me haya tostado toda la espalda? —, preguntó burlona.

—No, no de eso, lo siento —, dije sonriendo.

—¿Cómo estas cariño?, tu mamá dijo que estás enferma pero te oyes perfectamente para tener la gripe —acusó.

Me maldije por no cuidar los detalles, la tía Alexis no creería que un resfriado que me había incapacitado de ir a la escuela por tres días se quitaría de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que sucedió un milagro? —, susurré con los ojos cerrados.

—Cuéntame Clary — pidió mi tía con voz suave. Me limpié una lágrima que recorría mi mejilla tan solo de pensar en pronunciar las palabras.

—Jace no me quiere — fue todo lo que pude decirle.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura? —, preguntó con voz escéptica.

—Lo escuché cuando lo decía tía, y yo sólo no puedo verlo, no ahora, me duele demasiado —, terminé.

—Sé que debe dolerte mucho Clary, pero esconderte no solucionará nada, debes enfrentarlo y preguntarle, al menos haz que lo diga en tu cara, haz que diga que no te quiere, a ver si se atreve —, dijo mi tía Alexis como una guerrera llamando a la batalla, me hizo reír entre lágrimas—. Quizás lo sorprendas y te sorprendas—, murmuró.

Me despidió haciéndome prometer que no seguiría fingiendo resfriados sólo para huir de los problemas. Pasé el día "recuperándome", mirando por la ventana la mayor parte de la tarde y recordando las palabras de la tía Alexis: " Haz que diga que no te quiere". A pesar de que el solo hecho de tenerlo enfrente me hacía querer correr en dirección contraria, la verdad es que deseaba que tuviera el valor de decírmelo en la cara, que tuviera el valor de decirme que me había hecho un favor, quería que él se sintiera tan mal como yo me había sentido.  
Una parte de mí gritaba que eso no era suficiente, pues yo estaba herida muy en el fondo.  
Yo lo quería, por eso dolía tanto. ¿Y si pudiera hacer que él dijera lo contrario? Que admitiera que me quería, que sentía algo por mí, lo que fuera, solo lo justo para que yo pudiera lastimarlo igual a como él me había lastimado.

Miré como el cielo fue volviéndose oscuro hasta que la noche cayó por completo mientras mi mente seguía trabajando, mi corazón se había rendido demasiado lastimado para discutir.

Le estaba dejando todo a mi cabeza.

_¿Podría hacerlo? _

_¿Quería hacerlo?_

Sabía en el fondo que lastimar a Jace me lastimaría a mí pero aún así me pasé la siguiente hora buscando el mejor conjunto de ropa con el que pudiera volver a la escuela.

o-o-o

Justo antes de ir a dormir mi móvil sonó, él había llamado a la casa estos días, pero gracias a que yo se lo había pedido, mamá había contestado y le había informado que no era necesario que me visitara.

Contesté respirando hondo, mirando la falda sobre el cobertor

—¿Hola? —murmuré.

—¿Clary? ¿Cómo estás?, te escuchas mejor— dijo Jace precipitadamente.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor, un poco— contesté con voz monótona.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue de varios segundos.

—¿Irás a la escuela mañana? — preguntó finalmente.

—Supongo, sólo fue un resfriado Jace, no quedé inválida —, contesté cortante.

—No te oyes como tú — admitió después de un rato.

—Quizás porque tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana — susurré entre dientes.

—Buenas noches Clary — alcancé a escuchar antes de colgar la llamada, enterrar el rostro en mi almohada y prometerme que sería la última vez que lloraría por él.

o-o-o

Me las arreglé para salir casi media hora antes de mi casa para la escuela y así estar segura que no me encontraría a Jace de camino. Me dirigí a mi primera clase y me senté a esperar que Maia llegara, dudaba que ella se hubiera tragado del todo lo del resfriado.

—¿Fue gripe o cambio de cerebro? — preguntó al llegar hasta nuestra mesa.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, si la había sorprendido a ella ya era ganancia.

—Es solo una falda — argumenté rodeando los ojos.

—Añadiendo pequeños detalles como que tus zapatos permiten ver las uñas pintadas de tu pies, el brillo labial y tu cabello perfectamente alaciado; sí, es sólo una falda —terminó ella entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Me vas a decir a qué se debe el cambio? —preguntó después de unos minutos de trivialidades.

—¿No me veo bien? — pregunté algo temerosa.

—Clary, muero de ganas de verle la cara al idiota de tu novio, pero únicamente deseo que no lo hayas hecho por él, todo esto debe ser por ti, ¿lo entiendes verdad? — preguntó mientas yo me salvaba de contestar ante la entrada del profesor.

Después de algunas clases noté a más de una persona mirándome, casi sin disimular, la discreción no es el fuerte de un adolescente. Finalmente encontré a Maia justo a la entrada de la cafetería, tomamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una de las mesas apartadas.

—Ojalá vieras su cara, ¡no vayas a voltear! —murmuró ella minutos después mientras yo me quedaba a medio camino de girar mi cabeza.

Sabía a quién se refería. Me esforcé por relajar mi postura.

—Te ha seguido con la mirada desde que veníamos caminando —dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa engreída—. Felicidades has dejado con la boca abierta a Jace Herondale —declaró Maia antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Se fue —gruñó.

Llegué a pensar que todo aquel "plan" sobre vengarme había sido solo otro de mis sueños imposibles, justo antes de que su mensaje llegara una clase antes de salir: "te llevo a casa".

Era todo lo que él había escrito. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de puro nerviosismo, pero tristemente las lombrices habían desparecido de mi estómago.

o-o-o

Llegué a su jeep antes que él, solo un momento antes, Simon me saludó con la mano a varios autos de distancia y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

—No parece que hubieras estado enferma— dijo Jace a mi espalda y por su tono de voz, la molestia era evidente. Me giré con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

—¿También quieres un justificante? —, pregunté en broma y él solo negó con la cabeza, medio sonriendo y murmuró que subiera al auto.

Miré por la ventana la mayor parte del camino, reuniendo fuerzas.

—Deberías tomarte una foto — susurró él finalmente y yo fruncí el ceño mirándolo.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté genuinamente confusa.

—¿Cómo lo dices?, es algo digno de capturar en una imagen…Aunque sinceramente, no entiendo a qué se debe el cambio — terminó.

— A ver si entendí bien, ¿me estás diciendo que me veo bien pero que piensas que debe haber un motivo detrás? — inquirí mientras él sonreía.

—¿No fue un muy buen cumplido, verdad? — preguntó con una sonrisa

—No buscaba uno —dije encogiéndome de hombros y noté su mirada sin que me permitiera mirarlo de frente.

—¿Te aburriste estos días? — preguntó.

—No, la verdad es que estuve pensando mucho —admití rezando para que la voz me saliera firme para las siguientes palabras.

—¿En qué pensabas? — "¡Bingo!".

—Cosas…como por ejemplo, ¿por qué nunca lo hemos hecho? —pregunté con voz neutra, él dio un volantazo inofensivo pero aún así me hizo tensarme por completo. —Porque somos novios y se supone que estamos deseosos por hacerlo, ¿no? — terminé justo cuando él giraba para avanzar por nuestra calle.

—¿En eso pensabas estos días? — preguntó en voz baja sin mirarme.

—Sí, ¿tú qué piensas?... ¿por qué no lo hemos hecho? — pregunté esperando que aunque me impidiera terminar con mi plan, él me dijera la verdad: "Porque no te quiero Clary".

—No lo sé — contestó en cambio. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y por un momento no fui consciente de nada más.

—Supongo que no importa, ¿cierto? — pregunté mientras me colocaba la mochila y tomaba la manija de la puerta.

—Espera —, murmuró. Me estremecí cuando su mano tomó mi hombro, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y me giró lentamente, de pronto él estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado.

—Jace, yo...

No pude terminar pues él me estaba besando; un beso real, un beso apasionado como en mis mejores sueños, sus manos enmarcaban mi rostro y su lengua buscaba que yo la dejara entrar entre mis labios. Sin poder evitarlo quise probarlo, por un momento olvidé todo y solo pude sentirlo, las lombrices habían regresado, "traidoras", todo mi cuerpo parecía vibrar, nuestros labios se rozaron una y otra vez mientras nos probábamos.

Él murmuró mi nombre bajito y eso regresó todo de golpe, como un choque eléctrico. Me separé de sus labios y me miró, sin soltarme, pegando su frente a la mía, sin siquiera notar lo tensa que estaba mi espalda.

—Te extrañé —murmuró con los ojos cerrados y yo no pude evitar odiarlo en ese momento, ¿no era suficiente con estar haciéndome un favor?, ¿tenía que mentirme también? Me alejé obligándolo a soltar mi rostro y me despedí rápidamente entrando a mi casa.

Quizás era verdad que si jugabas con fuego podrías quemarte, ¿cómo iba a hacer que él dijera que me quería para luego dañarlo si con un solo beso yo me olvidaba de todo?, ¿si con un solo beso todo lo que sentía por él inundaba mi cerebro y aún herido mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco? Era imposible, casi suicida. Estaba decidida a alejarme de él y olvidarme de venganzas absurdas que solo lograrían destruirme un poco más.

Me pasé la tarde en la habitación evitando a mamá y su sonrisa cómplice después de que hubiera admitido que nos había visto por la ventana. Estaba a punto de ducharme cuando sonó el móvil. Me obligué a contestar la llamada de Jace pues lo había dejado sonar hasta el quinto timbre y no colgaba.

—¿Puedes venir? — preguntó sin más. Yo parpadeé, mirando mi habitación pensando en un "no" sin poder pronunciarlo.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté en cambio.

—Por favor Clary —, pidió casi molesto. Yo cerré los ojos aunque fui incapaz de callar a mi corazón.

—Sólo necesito hacerles creer que me voy a dormir, no hay manera de que me dejen salir, es bastante tarde, ¿está bien? —terminé mientras él murmuraba la hora seguida de una maldición. Él dijo algo más en voz baja y luego colgó, fruncí el ceño al móvil y pensé en no moverme de la habitación, pero supe que eso sería imposible, lo cual demostraba que jamás podría dañarlo como él había hecho conmigo, lo quisiera o no.

**Luego de este capítulo viene lo bueno (1313) . ¿Por qué creen que Jace no dijo nada cuando Clary dijo tan 'simple' pregunta? . No olviden de dejar un hermoso Review. **


	6. Capitulo 5

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni lo personajes.**

**Capitulo con escenas fuertes.**

**Capitulo 5. **

Mi escapada duró más de lo estimado…

Me despedí para "irme a la cama" después de que mamá corroborara que había cenado algo ligero, acomodé la cama de tal manera que pareciera ocupada y esperé unos minutos más antes de ir al patio trasero y salir por la puerta posterior, tuve que rodear una calle antes de poder llegar a la casa de Adam.

Esperaba encontrarlo en el porche, pero el frente de su casa estaba en complete oscuridad. Me coloqué la mochila firmemente contra mi hombro, pensando interiormente que era algo ilógico haberla traído y me acerqué hasta tocar a la puerta. Él abrió segundos después y me miró casi molesto.  
—Pensé que no vendrías — murmuró haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pasara, me quedé estática en el porche.

— ¿Y tu papá? — pregunté en voz baja.

—Muy buena pregunta —se burló y se alejó de la puerta, obligándome a seguirlo dentro.  
Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y respiré hondo, Jace iba subiendo las escaleras de su casa de dos en dos. Dos minutos, sólo necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara, como siempre. Además ya estaba debidamente comprobado que Jace sería el último hombre al que le interesaría tenerme en su habitación. Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, él se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Dónde está? — pregunté en voz baja. Ambos sabíamos que hablaba de su padre.

—Va a pasar la noche con la bibliotecaria —gruñó Jace sin mirarme.

Suspiré comprendiendo todo. Al menos su actitud de esta noche.  
Me acerqué lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, me senté junto a él, dejando una cierta distancia.

—Tu padre ha estado solo mucho tiempo —murmuré mientras él reía sin humor negando con la cabeza.

—No trates de justificarlo. Había tratado de convencerme de que podría enamorarse de nuevo, pero que toda la relación con esa mujer se desarrollaría paso a paso, con suerte yo ya no estaría para verlo, pero esto no se trata de amor, se trata de que él encontró alguien con quien follar — terminó entre dientes.

Me quedé callada, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer. Moví mis piernas incómoda en el silencio siguiente, eso pareció llamar su atención, sus ojos recorriendo la piel expuesta por la falda haciendo que se me pusiera la piel chinita y que para mi sorpresa las lombrices regresaran moviéndose en mi estómago.

—Debería irme — murmuré. Él levantó la vista por fin, sus ojos parecían confusos, enojados…y  
dolidos.

—Clary, te necesito — susurró casi sin voz.

—¡Qué novedad! — repliqué levantándome, lo escuché moverse cuando caminé hacia la puerta. Jace siempre me necesitaba como necesitaría a una mascota.

—¿Qué? — murmuró deteniéndome y forzándome a girarme y mirarlo. Estaba demasiado molesta y confusa para callarme.

—Siempre es sobre lo que tú necesitas —, le expliqué en voz muy baja, él me miró por largos segundos en silencio, con sus ojos dorados observándome intensamente, jamás me había mirado así.

—¿Qué es lo que tú necesitas Clary? — murmuró, con su pulgar acariciando mi mejilla.  
_A ti_, quise contestarle, pero sólo cerré los ojos un momento negando con la cabeza.

—No importa, quizás ya deberías saberlo ¿no? — murmuré.

—Quizás sí —, aseguró contra mis labios antes de besarme.

Una de sus manos sujetó mi rostro mientras que la otra sostenía mi espalda, acercándome a él, como si temiera que pudiera dejarlo.  
Ojalá hubiera podido. Sin embargo me quedé y lo besé igual, con todo lo que sentía por  
él saliendo por cada poro de mi piel, todo parecía más caliente y luminoso, murmuró mi nombre entre nuestros labios y me besó de nuevo, su lengua entró en mi boca, acarició mi paladar y tentó a la mía, como si necesitara que también ahí nos tocáramos, su mano en mi espalda bajó mucho más hasta encontrar la orilla de mi falda mientras que la que permanecía en mi rostro bajó marcando a fuego un camino hacia mi pecho.

Me tensé solo un momento, antes de que él moviera su palma, con la presión justa para hacerme temblar, hice un ruido agudo contra su boca, él sonrió bajando, dejando mis labios y encontrando mi cuello. Parecía que nada más importaba que seguir sintiendo todas esas sensaciones y que no podía tener suficiente, acaricié su cabello y sus hombros, deseando poder quitarle la camisa que llevaba, pero no lo hice, sólo me concentré en el calor de su piel que traspasaba a tela. Su beso se volvió más exigente y sus manos más furtivas, las sentía en todos lados, una de ellas bajo mi blusa acariciando mí estómago alocando a las lombrices, la otra estaba tocando mi ropa interior.

—Jace— murmuré entre un gemido y una advertencia, él negó besándome y su mano se alejó sólo un poco de mis muslos y decidió que ambas estaban mejor contra mis pechos, aquello se sentía tan extraño, decadente y casi perfecto que no pude encontrar las palabras para decirle que se detuviera, casi sin darme cuenta mi blusa estaba en el piso y solamente la delgada tela del sostén separaba su piel de la mía.

—Jace — advertí de nuevo cuando él se había quedado estático mirándome, fue demasiado tarde, en un movimiento, él bajó las copas para poder dejar mis pechos libres; me estremecí de miedo, ansiedad y expectación, sus labios murmuraron algo que no pude distinguir y sus manos acariciaron mi piel casi con extremo cuidado, mis piernas se sentían de gelatina, miré como su boca se acercaba a ellos, debía detenerlo pero estaba paralizada.

—Clary — susurró antes de besar el valle entre mis pechos, cerré los ojos mordiéndome los labios, debí haber perdido la noción del tiempo por un segundo, pues me sobresaltó cuando me abrazó de nuevo y nos hizo girar hacia la cama.

El contraste entre el suave colchón a mi espalda y su cuerpo sobre el mío era tan diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.  
Sus manos recorrían mis piernas mientras me miraba intensamente.

—Tócame Clary, por favor — murmuró mientras me besaba de nuevo, enredé las manos en su cabello pero a pesar de su sonido de aceptación aquello no parecía ser suficiente, así que bajé a su camisa y sin darme cuenta comencé a desabrochar los botones, iba casi a terminar cuando se rió ante mi estremecimiento cuando rozó con la punta de sus dedos la tela en mi entrepierna.

—Desde que llegaste yo también he pensado en por qué no lo hemos hecho—, susurró con una sonrisa casi infantil, como si estuviera feliz con decirlo, pero aquello sólo me recordó todo por lo que yo había decidido terminar con él, dejarlo libre, liberarlo de su carga, quise detenerlo pero solo logré arquear mi espalda cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi sexo húmedo apartando la tela, sentía demasiado calor, no podía pensar con claridad, me quitó la ropa interior mientras yo formaba puños con los extremos de su camisa.

—Jace — jadeé mientras el introducía un dedo en mí y luego dos.  
Mi cerebro gritaba detente, mi corazón lloraba sigue.

—Clary dime que sí, déjame — pidió, aunque sin esperar respuesta pues volvió a besarme y separó mis piernas con las suyas, sentí su erección a pesar de no poder verla, su cuerpo caliente rozando el mío.

—Jace, yo…— murmuré contra sus labios con los ojos vidriosos.

¿Sigue o detente?

Jamás lo hubiera podido decidir, él tampoco me dejó. Comenzó a entrar en mí, lento, con el rostro tenso y la mirada fija en mis ojos, me tensé mordiéndome los labios y aferrándome a sus hombros.

—Relájate, por favor Clary, déjame amarte — murmuró mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y mi mente se rendía ante el corazón.  
Sólo por estos minutos, dejaría que él me amara su manera. El dolor entre mis piernas llegó casi repentinamente y así se fue, dejando sólo una extraña e incómoda sensación, me besó de nuevo, solo fugazmente y enterró el rostro en mi cuello.

—Tócame Clary — pidió contra mi piel mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda abrazándolo.

—Bésame — sollocé mientras él maldecía y unía nuestros labios, saliendo de mí y entrando de nuevo, lentamente, la sensación no era placentera ni dolorosa, más bien extraña, pero sus labios pronto me impidieron que pusiera atención a sus movimientos, besó mis labios, mi cuello y mis pechos, lamió mis pezones y los chupó, haciéndome arquéala espalda, mientras una de sus manos enmarcaba mi rostro la otra desapareció entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Vamos Clary, déjate llevar hermosa — susurró mientras su dedos encontraba mí clítoris, pulsante y necesitado, fueron como choques eléctricos, gemí y me retorcí mientras él comenzaba a moverse más rápido, de pronto mis caderas acompasaban sus movimientos, sólo por un segundo todo desapreció, solamente quedó su calor y una sensación de dicha en mi pecho un segundo antes de oírlo gruñir mi nombre y separarse para que no eyaculara dentro de mí. 

Sentí como la cama se movía cuando él se acostó a mi lado.  
Los párpados me pesaban tanto que sólo pude abrazarme a mi misma justo antes de que él me atrajera a su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo y sentir su respiración me hizo cerrar los ojos, a pesar de mis disminuidas ganas de alejarme ya…

O.O.O

Evadir a Jace en la escuela fue más difícil de lo que había pensando pues, para mi sorpresa, él me estaba buscando. Cuando me desperté por la noche, casi dos horas después, el miedo a que mis papás se dieran cuenta me hizo salir corriendo colocándome la ropa en el camino, sin siquiera despedirme de él.

Después, en la seguridad de mi habitación todo lo que quedó fueron sentimientos de desilusión, tristeza y pérdida, ni siquiera haber estado con él era un buen recuerdo y no me refería al sexo, que había sido más bien confuso con tintes de electrizante locura, era la seguridad de que jamás podría recordar esos momentos con cariño, sin la duda, sin el enojo, sin la deslealtad. A fin de cuentas, si él había sido capaz de estar conmigo por hacerme feliz, ¿dónde dejaba eso los sentimientos por los cuales yo no había podido detenerlo?

Yo lo había hecho por amor, él por amistad.

Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas los últimos tres días: Salía temprano de casa, me quedaba de voluntaria en el periódico por las tardes, lo que Simon consideraba una bendición y no hacía preguntas por ello. Cuando Jace llamaba para preguntar si regresábamos juntos a casa, yo le decía que ya estaba ahí, sólo para observarlo irse desde uno de los salones.

Solamente una vez fue a buscarme a mi casa, y por suerte mis padres no estaban, así que elegí no salir.

Maia sospechaba que algo pasaba y cuando llegó a clase, hace sólo unos minutos, mi amiga estaba segura de ello solamente con verme.

—Tu novio consiguió mi número, ¡y llamó a mi casa! — exclamó molesta.

—Regularmente así es como funciona, número igual a llamada —murmuré.

—No te hagas la listilla conmigo Clary, ¿me dirás que está pasando? —, preguntó mirando hacia la entrada del salón, casi podía jurar que le pedía al cielo que el profesor no entrara aún.

—Es sólo que no quiero hablar con él, aún no — contesté alejando la mirada hacia mis manos

— ¿Pero tienes pensado hablar con él? — inquirió.

—Sí—, admití más para mí que para ella.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó.

—Quiero terminar — admití ante su cara de perplejidad.

Logré escaparme de nuevo de que él me llevara a casa después de la escuela, pero no pude hacer nada con sus llamadas al móvil.

Después de la sexta estaba a punto de volverme loca. Tomé el celular dispuesta a apagarlo, pero me di cuenta que solo era una excusa para aplazar algo que me dolería demasiado, aunque tenía que hacerlo.  
Contesté con las manos temblando un poco.

—¿Hola? — Murmuró con voz ansiosa al otro lado de la línea-—. ¿Clary? — siguió en el mismo tono.

—Voy para tu casa, espérame en el porche por favor — pedí, el solo hecho de entrar otra vez a aquel lugar me llenaba de muchos sentimientos, la mayoría eran demasiado intensos y atemorizantes, un tanto dolorosos.

Jace iba de un lado para otro al frente de su casa cuando por fin llegué hasta ahí, se detuvo al verme y sin más caminó apresuradamente hacia mí y se detuvo cuando estuvimos a sólo un palmo de distancia, pareció dudar antes de enmarcar mi rostro y darme un beso en los labios, corto pero tan diferente a todos los anteriores besos.  
Era casi como si atesorara el simple roce.

—¿Quieres pasar? — preguntó.

—No, vengo a hablar contigo un momento— contesté separándome un poco, Jace me miró y se masajeó la nuca antes de asentir.

—Si es sobre… la… ya sabes, lo siento si te asusté, fue egoísta de mi parte, lo siento, debí hacerlo más… especial y… mejorará, lo juro.

—No es como si yo me hubiera negado — susurré, ambos sabíamos que no había tenido mucha elección, por parte de él o de mi corazón. La realidad es que no me arrepentía de perder mi virginidad con Jace, a fin de cuentas había sido mi mejor amigo por años, era una… adecuada despedida.

— ¿Entonces no quieres hablar de eso? — inquirió.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso — acepté respirando hondo, miré la casa a sus espaldas y luego a él

—Estoy rompiendo contigo, Jace.

**Chan-Chan-Channnn. *Música de tensión***

**¡Paso lo que no ha pasado en los 5 libros de Cazadores de Sombras! **

**Clary y Jace 1313 ^.^ **

**Clary termino con el Rubiales TOT.**

**Si quieres saber más espera el próximo capítulo de tu Telenovela favorita, en .**

**¿Sirvo para comerciales?**

**No olviden dejar su Review.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior. (y si, lo dije con maldad)**

**Capitulo 6**

Simon manejaba un _Honda Civic__ del 95_, el cual amaba con una adoración que casi competía con la que sentía por Maia. Cuando se estacionó afuera de mi casa, sonreí al ver el color blanco del auto. Salí de la casa despidiéndome rápidamente y evitando las preguntas que seguramente mi mamá ya estaba pensando y subí al asiento del copiloto.

—Gracias por venir- le dije a modo de saludo y él asintió sonriendo un poco.

—Sabes que no habría forma de que no lo hiciera Clary, sólo que aún no entiendo el porqué— replicó mientras yo miraba por la ventana, a una cierta distancia ya, un jeep se estacionaba frente a mi casa. Por esa razón.

Jace parecía otra persona los últimos días, no podía entender cualquiera de sus actos, pensé que cuando por fin fuera libre él estaría feliz, pero comenzaba a parecer un extraño paciente de una droga que lo ponía cada vez más furioso, durante la última semana todos habían comentado su ceño fruncido sin ninguna razón aparente.

No le había comentado a nadie más que a Maia sobre la noche que rompí mi relación con Jace, esa noche me había sentido temerosa de su reacción. Y, un tanto poderosa, él no lo había aceptado del todo, no al instante, cuando le solté que estaba terminando algo cambió en su mirada como si escuchara algo imposible, parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír negando.

—Es una broma —dijo en voz baja, yo negué y le contesté furiosa porque no me tomaba en serio.

—Somos mejor como amigos ¿no crees?, estaba equivocada, la verdad es que pensaba que te quería, pero no era real — le expliqué y únicamente yo sabía cuánto me había dolido decir esa mentira.

Jace me miró y comenzó a negar de nuevo con la cabeza. Me fui alejando de su porche mientras él parecía estar en shock, cuando levantó la vista había más de diez pasos entre nosotros.

—¿Clary? — llamó pero yo sólo miré hacia la calle y me alejé un poco más.

—Es tarde, tengo que irme —, le dije antes de salir corriendo. Gritó mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que llegué a mi casa, sabía que los vecinos habían escuchado, pero pareció no importarle, pensé que sería capaz de seguirme, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Y bien? — me preguntó Simon devolviéndome al presente, me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la escuela, me sonrojé al haber olvidado por completo que iba acompañada y lo miré apenada.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en tonterías —admití mientras él me miraba un momento, sus ojos negros parecían agudos, ávidos de información.

—¿Jace y tú están peleados? —, preguntó y yo miré hacia los autos que empezaban a llegar al estacionamiento escolar. ¿No se había enterado de que rompimos ya?

—Algo así — admití, sin querer hablar con Simon de algo que aún escocía dolorosamente.

—Mira, si necesitas alejarte hasta que se le bajen los humos sólo avísame, recoger a alguien me hace sentir importante — bromeó y yo reí mientras bajábamos del auto.

—Apuesto que sentirías mucho más que importancia si mañana recogiéramos ambos a Maia — le propuse y él se acercó a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Inteligente y hermosa, espero que él lo sepa — murmuró y yo desvié la mirada tratando de recomponer la sonrisa, miré sobre mi hombro cuando Simon bajó su mano a mi cintura e hizo un ruidito con la garganta, a unos pasos Jace nos fulminaba con la mirada.

—Eso no era necesario —, le susurré a Simon y él sonrió mirándome antes de alejarse un poco.

—Es cosa de chicos —, dijo al despedirse y perderse en el pasillo repleto de estudiantes.

No volví a ver ni siquiera de reojo a Jace, mi corazón lo agradeció, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en él, en su mirada, en su voz llamándome esa noche, sonaba desesperado, lleno de temor. Moví la cabeza intentando despejarme, le dije a Maia que pasaríamos por ella al despedirnos a la salida de la escuela, ella comenzó a amenazar nuestra amistad mientras yo reía.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá me sonrió y me preguntó sobre el chico del auto blanco. Su entusiasmo terminó cuando mencioné por tercera vez que estaba loquito por cierta chica morena y rebelde. Sabía que mis papás estaban preocupados, esperando que yo me deprimiera después que le dijera a la tía Alexis en su siguiente llamada que había terminado con Jace. Ellos no podían entenderlo. Dolía, mucho, pero no de la forma que mi familia creía, dolía porque yo aún le quería, porque a pesar de todas sus mentiras no había un botón que te desenamorara de alguien, no era así de sencillo, recordaba los momentos buenos cuando menos lo esperaba, recordaba sus besos y sus manos por la noche, sintiéndome extraña, pero al tenerlo de frente únicamente lograba oír las misma palabras: "…_yo no la quiero_".

Al siguiente día, a propósito, tomé el asiento trasero del auto de Simon mientras Maia era obligada a no ser grosera e ir junto al conductor. Para mi sorpresa ellos permanecieron callados, a pesar de mis constantes intentos de plática, cuando llegamos a la escuela, nadie se movió.

—¿Han oído hablar de la palabra tensión? — pregunté saliendo del auto.

Ellos permanecieron donde estaban, antes de cerrar la puerta trasera volví a meter la cabeza y los miré.

—Un consejo, digan exactamente lo que están pensando en este momento, el uno del otro, sólo digan la verdad — murmuré antes de cerrar, comencé a caminar y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos salía del auto.  
Tuve que esperar hasta el almuerzo para ver a Maia en la entrada de la cafetería, restregándose las manos en el pantalón y mordiéndose el labio.

—Cuéntame — le sonreí y ella gruñó.

—Esto es tu culpa— dijo mirando hacia el pasillo.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? — pregunté divertida y ella me miró finalmente, en sus ojos había una vulnerabilidad poco vista.

—Invité a Simon almorzar con nosotras— confesó mientras yo aplaudía emocionada sin poder evitarlo, ella rodeó los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo.

—¿Qué le dijiste? — quise saber emocionada por ella, ojalá Maia sí pudiera tener su cuento de hadas.

—¿En el auto?..., que me encantaban sus lentes…— admitió entre dientes. Solté una carcajada.

—¿Y él? —seguí con el interrogatorio.

—Que amaba a ''Ramones'' —susurró en voz baja.

Simon llegó unos minutos después, con bandejas en mano nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la esquina, él se colocó a mi lado, frente a Maia. Sus miradas era divertidas, entre la timidez, el cariño y la incertidumbre, no era como si se hubieran declarado o fueran amigos ni mucho menos novios, pero al menos habían dado un paso juntos… Saqué la cámara de mi bolso sin poder evitarlo y enfoqué el perfil de Simon, haciéndolo reír. Maia nos miró divertida antes de fruncir el ceño, al darme cuenta seguí su mirada sólo para observar a Jace a medio camino de nuestra mesa, parecía haberse quedado estático después de que tomara la foto, sin pensarlo me giré dándole la espalda y al final Maia exclamó un "_se fue_" bajo y contundente, permitiéndome respirar de nuevo.

Volvimos a las clases después de que Simon intentara saber que pasaba entre mi "novio" y yo, sus preguntas cesaron cuando Maia le explicó que yo había terminado con él, Simon frunció el ceño y se disculpó excusándose con el argumento de que no lo había escuchado por ningún lado. Me parecía extraño que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, que nadie lo supiera, obviamente algunos en el almuerzo habían comentado la extraña actitud de Jace, pero todos parecían confusos y molestos conmigo, como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Iba hacia mi última clase cuando él se presentó frente a mí, sin dejarme avanzar otro paso. Miré sus ojos dorados fugazmente, traté de esquivarlo pero tomó mi brazo suavemente, muy diferente a su mirada dura, casi violenta.

—No te vayas— pidió en voz baja cerrando los ojos y me alejé de su agarre asintiendo.

—Jace, yo no quiero hablar, no ahora, ni aquí —, susurré, no entendía por qué él no podía seguir con su vida, ya sin ninguna carga que soportar, por qué no me dejaba en paz, por qué me seguía recordando que era tan tonta como para seguir amándole.

—Necesito decirte… muchas cosas— argumentó él mientras yo negaba.

—No me interesan— le respondí mientras él cerraba los ojos de nuevo, tensando su mandíbula —. Llegaré tarde a mi clase— dije después de unos segundos, se acercó un poco más, traspasando la distancia normal, sentí su respiración, olí su suave colonia deportiva.

—¿Sales con ese idiota? — preguntó molesto. Suponía que el idiota era Simon. No respondí.

—Clary, necesito hablar contigo, no lo entiendo, ¡yo no quiero entenderlo!, tú no puedes simplemente alejarte, no puedes…— susurró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me esforcé por no derramar, su rostro se acercó un poco y el solo pensar en que sus labios me tocaran era entrar al cielo para ser expulsada al infierno al segundo siguiente.

—Suéltame, por favor— murmuré mientras él maldecía y se alejaba mirándome a unos pasos de distancia.

—Lo siento Clary, yo…— comenzó pero se calló, y miró hacia el pasillo ya vacío y se giró alejándose con pasos largos.

No volvió a buscarme en el resto de la semana, apenas lo había visto a distancia, siempre serio y… triste, con sus amigos del equipo alrededor pero aún así un poco aparte. Maia decía que estaba confuso, que por primera vez él no había sido quien decidía y tomaba el control y eso era lo que lo tenía desconcertado, quería creer eso, tenía que hacerlo porque la otra idea que se formaba en mi cabeza era absurda; él no podía estar así porque le doliera perderme, no podía dolerle si no me quería. El viernes en el almuerzo llegué mucho antes que Maia y Simon así que esperé en el pasillo de la cafetería mientras varios alumnos pasaban a mi lado, Kaelie me miró al entrar y se rió de algo que les murmuró a sus pompones andantes.

Minutos después mi estómago gruñía y los tórtolos no-novios, no aparecían. Oía voces acercarse y luego de la nada un golpe en la espalda y un líquido frío contra mi piel, grité sin poder evitarlo y me giré para ver a las porristas reírse mientras mi ropa seguía mojándose, otros se empezaron a juntar a nuestro alrededor riéndose de la estudiante con refresco encima, mis ojos comenzaron a picar, sabía que Kaelie había sido la causante, eran sus clásicas bromas, pero hasta que escuché su voz cerca mientras me levantaba no estuve completamente segura.

—Ni se te ocurra llorarle a tu noviecito, quizás te das cuenta que él no quiera decirme nada feo a mí— por un momento pensé que se había hecho una idea errónea y se refería a Simon, pero ella siguió:

—Jace sólo está contigo por lástima, pero me encargaré de eso, tú tienes que estar con tus amigos extraños, ese cuatro ojos es perfecto para ti, él no— terminó mientras yo la miraba, dolida y sorprendida a partes iguales.

¿Kaelie no sabía que habíamos terminado?, miré a los estudiantes reunidos alrededor luego a Maia que se acercaba siendo contenida por Simon. ¿Nadie lo sabía?

Los murmullos cesaron cuando Jace alejo a Kaelie de mí.

—¡Lárgate, a ver si maduras un poco! — le gruñó en voz baja mientras ella fruncía el ceño y se iba, todos comenzaron a dispersarse mientras él apartaba el cabello de mi cara —. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? — preguntó mirando mi blusa mojada y manchada

—Yo la llevo— cortó Simon mientras me alejaba de Jace. Maia me tomó del brazo y dimos dos pasos más hasta que no pude evitar girarme, él seguía de pie mirándonos a mitad del pasillo.

—Deberías decirle que ya no somos nada, quizás así me deje en paz.

Él no dijo nada y yo seguí caminando mientras me esforzaba por no volverme de nuevo y preguntarle ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no le había dicho a nadie que era libre?.

**¿Por qué crees mi querido lector que Jace **—**Multiapellidos**— **Rubiales no ha dicho que ha terminado con la pequeña pelirroja?**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el Capitulo, No olviden dejar un Review. **

**-Nísse Blackthorn**


	8. Capitulo 7

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **

**Capitulo 7 **

—¡Maia, tu hermano llegó! —gritó la madre de mi amiga desde la planta baja, ella pegó un brinco de la cama al suelo y me miró con una enorme sonrisa que pocos teníamos la dicha de observar.

—Vamos, vamos —me apresuró arrastrándome hacia las escaleras, me sentía algo fuera de lugar, Daniel, el hermano de Maia, era cuatro años mayor que nosotras, por lo cual aunque lo vi varias veces antes de que se fuera a la universidad, no habíamos hablado mucho. Regresaba este fin de semana para el cumpleaños de su madre, un viaje rápido de solo tres días.

Quizás no me correspondía estar aquí para el encuentro familiar pero después del chasco en la escuela, de la vergüenza y la rabia, solo quería estar en un lugar seguro donde pudiera esconderme, la casa de mi amiga me había parecido perfecta.

Maia y Simon me habían llevado a mi casa, estaba sola al medio día así que sólo tomé un cambio de ropa y le dejé una nota a mamá. Bajé las escaleras detrás de mi amiga la cual abrazó a un hombre alto, con el cabello miel y los ojos castaños idénticos a los de Maia, le sonrió y despeinó su cabello alborotado antes de notarme. Daniel Roberts había cambiado desde a ultima vez que lo vi, parecía más alto, más adulto y mucho más guapo también, aunque él siempre había hecho honor al termino "el hermano bueno de mi mejor amiga".

—Clary— saludó sorprendiéndome un poco porque recordara siquiera mi nombre.

—Hola— murmuré medio sonriendo, antes de fruncir el ceño a las cejas levantadas de cierta castaña.

Me uní a la cena de festejo y miré a la señora Roberts partir el pastel, al final Maia dejó a sus padres en la sala y nos sacó hasta el porche para platicar, o más bien a oír hablar a Daniel sobre la experiencia universitaria.

—Suelta todos los detalles jugosos — le pidió su hermana mientras él sonreía rodeando los ojos.

—¿Crees que estoy loco?, sería darte ideas— argumentó haciéndome reír, él me miró cómplice.

—Más bien no quieres admitir que eres un tipo aburrido que no sale a fiestas— le gruñó su hermana mientras él reía.

—¿Parezco aburrido? — me preguntó juguetón y yo solo me encogí de hombros divertida.

—He aprendido que no se puede juzgar a la gente solo por lo que puedes ver— le dije y él asintió mirándome un poco más atentamente.

—Siempre supe que Clar te ganaría en ser inteligente— le bromeó a su hermana mientras mi amiga asentía totalmente de acuerdo. Hablamos un poco más entre bromas y recuerdos mientras por un momento me olvidaba de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, por un momento mi pecho se volvía más ligero, era como estar en paz y poder bajar a guardia.  
—¿Tienes novia? — le preguntó Maia mientras él arqueaba una ceja.

—Hasta crees que responderé a eso— murmuró Daniel.

—No te estoy diciendo que me digas si te acuestas con alguien, solo si sales con alguien— explicó su hermana haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos a pesar de que ella siguiera tan fresca como una lechuga.

—¿Cómo la soportas? — me preguntó.

—Es parte de su encanto— le respondí mientras él levantaba su puño y yo lo chocaba divertida.

A pesar de no querer irme, el cielo hacía mucho que había oscurecido.

—Ya es muy tarde— le dije a Maia mientras ella asentía algo descontenta porque era hora de que fuera a casa, la realidad es que hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? — preguntó Daniel mientras yo miraba a Maia . Sí, era una cobarde pero él era atractivo y simpático y yo no me sentía bien, ellos veían solo la cáscara de Clary, lo de adentro aún seguía recluido, herido e indefenso. Aún seguía queriendo a Jace y odiándome por ello.

—Perfecto, tú la llevas y yo le ayudo a mamá a recoger— propuso Maia mientras yo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Daniel condujo la Explorer hasta mi casa, los primeros minutos fueron en silencio más bien debido a mi timidez.

—Y bien, ¿algo qué me cuentes sobre mi hermana?, algo que sirva como soborno me vendría bien— dijo sonriendo.

—Le gusta el editor del periódico de la escuela, es un chico muy simpático y a él también le gusta— le dije, sintiéndome un poquito chismosa, bien, se lo merecía por mandarme a solas con su hermano, además no era como si ella pudiera negarlo, cada vez Simon lograba acercase más.

En vez de burlase, Daniel solo sonrió. —Me alegro— murmuró mientras yo sonreí igual.

—También yo— le contesté. De nuevo hubo un silencio de varios minutos.

—¿Y a ti te gusta alguien? — preguntó mientras yo miraba por la ventana.

—Sí, pero para que sea algo bueno deben de ser dos, ¿o no? —susurré sin girarme hacia él.

—Que lástima…por él— dijo al fin haciéndome reír.

—Un gran cumplido pero innecesario, no soy la reina de la escuela o algo así— admití.

—¿Y a quién diablos le importa?, la verdad está en el mundo real, detrás de las porristas y los equipos de debate, todos somos solo personas, y tú eres una persona bella e interesante— replicó Daniel antes de aparcar frente a mi casa.

Lo miré creyendo cada una de sus palabras por un segundo, era imposible no creerle a sus ojos.

—Gracias por traerme— murmuré mientras él sonreía y me quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—Espero verte de nuevo antes de irme, tal vez podríamos hablar más, cuando vivía aquí casi nunca lo hicimos—explicó, pensaba en una respuesta justo antes de verlo fruncir el ceño—¿Quién es?—, preguntó mirando hacia mi casa. Me giré deseando que no fuera quien yo pensaba.

Jace nos miraba a sólo unos pasos de mi porche. No contesté a la pregunta de Daniel y él no insistió, bajó de la camioneta y abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

—Gracias— murmuré de nuevo mientras él echaba otro vistazo hasta el chico malhumorado que nos observaba a cierta distancia

—¿No tendrás problemas? — preguntó y yo sonreí sin humor, no más que los que ya había tenido.

—No, no te preocupes, estoy en casa— le susurré antes que él asintiera y subiera a la camioneta, alejándose lentamente como si aún no estuviera completamente convencido que fuera buena idea dejarme a solas con Jace.

—¿Por qué no solo puedes dejarme en paz? — murmuré cuando Jace caminó hacia mí, él negó, acercándose todavía más, yo ya no tenía fuerzas para alejarme, ya no entendía nada. Tomó mis brazos, sin presionar, solo para sentir el calor de sus manos a través de mi blusa.

—No quiero— dijo en voz baja, dolida.

—Jace no sé por qué ahora te comportas así —admití bajando la mirada hacia su camisa arrugada.

—¿No lo sabes?, odio verte tomándole fotos a ese idiota, odio ver que otro se despida de ti, ni siquiera sé quién es ese…me muero de celos, si eso era lo que querías conseguir, lo hiciste, lo hiciste —murmuró antes de unir nuestros labios, tan rápido que solo fui consciente del movimiento cuando su boca rozaba la mía, a pesar de sus palabras y el tono de su voz, su beso era delicado, lento, casi perfecto, mi estómago dio un vuelco, las lombrices se movieron, aún dudosas, sus manos subieron a mi rostro mientras me acariciaba la piel de mis mejillas, me di cuenta que estaba llorando pero él no desistió… y yo tampoco, pues no eran lágrimas de rabia o dolor, eran lágrimas de rendición, mi cuerpo no tenía nada que hacer cuando el suyo estaba cerca, culpen al corazón. Me abrazó mientras yo me sostenía de sus hombros.

¿Cómo luchas contra eso? Ni siquiera mi mente ya podía argumentar que él no me quisiera, esto era diferente, él era diferente, y eso imposibilitaba más pensamientos.

—Te quiero Clary, te quiero— murmuró contra mis labios, antes de volver a besarme, esta vez no correspondí el beso consciente de esas

últimas palabras, se alejó unos segundos después, cuando por fin alcé mis ojos hacia los suyos, su mirada era vidriosa, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas sin derramar.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir mintiendo? — susurré tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

—Yo no…— comenzó antes de que yo negara poniendo dos dedos contra sus labios, a pesar de estar casi abrazados, sentía el aire helado a mi alrededor.

—No lo digas, no vuelvas a decir que me quieres, si alguna vez nuestra amistad significó algo para ti— terminé mientras me disponía a entrar a la casa, él me detuvo, sujetando mi mano y atrayéndome de nuevo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para que tomara mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Te quiero — gruñó mientras yo sollozaba.

—Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a Kaelie— murmuré sin poder detenerme, él se quedó estático un momento y su agarre se aflojó lo suficiente como para que pudiera alejarme unos pasos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú no me querías?, no era tan difícil, no me hubiera muerto Jace, era una posibilidad que yo tenía muy presente, pero me engañaste —le dije con las palabras saliéndome a borbotones.

—Cla…

—Al final hubiera aceptado que sólo podías ser mi amigo, pero ahora he perdido hasta esa parte de ti, ¿nuestra amistad no te impidió burlarte de mí de esa manera?

—¡No quería lastimarte!, eras muy importante para mí, pero jamás…jamás había pensado en ti de esa forma— explicó el con la voz extraña. Negué incrédula, no podía estar hablando en serio. Vi movimiento en una de las cortinas del frente de mi casa, no faltaba mucho para que mamá saliera si seguíamos así.

—Adiós Jace— susurré mientras me alejaba unos pasos, su mano no me detuvo y aquello me sorprendió pues una parte de mí esperaba que lo hiciera, al final solo su voz me impidió dar otro paso.

—Ya no estoy mintiendo, ojalá pudieras creerme— murmuró y me costó todo lo que me quedaba dentro para continuar caminando y no girarme de nuevo.

* * *

**- ¿Soy la única que quiere agarrar la preciosa cabeza de la pelirroja y tirarla hacía una pared?**

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. Si, lo sé es raro saber que Maia y su hermano se llevan bien, pero ahí no sabía si publicar que nombre, el del hermano de Maia o el que sale en el libro. **

**Quiero agradecer a: **_**Astrid Wayland**_, _Basileia75, __**palysolounsegundo, **__Guest, __**Lily. **_

_**Gracias por su review, y a ustedes por leer la historia. **_

_**Dejen un Review, ¿si? Para saber si le está gustando la historia. **_


	9. Capitulo 8

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **

**Tengo que decirles algo, Ayer después de subir este capitulo dije, ''subiré el otro cuando llegue a los 10 review'' y hoy me meto a la pagina estaban *o*.**

**Y yo cumplo con lo dicho (la mayoría de veces)**

**Capitulo 8 (solo dos más para que termine)**

La llamada por la tarde, al siguiente día a la declaración de Jace, fue lo único que me hizo separarme de la cama y del mando a distancia del televisor, mi mamá había tratado de hablar conmigo sobre la "conversación" con él pero yo había logrado que me dejara en paz, prometiéndole que sólo necesitaba tiempo, que estaría mejor y si no se lo diría.

—¿Hola? — contesté mientras más pasaba una mano por el cabello, la coleta que me había hecho estaba casi desapareciendo.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Daniel sobre Simon? Eso debería ser un código de amigas o algo así, Clary— se quejó Maia mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

—Lo siento, no quise causarte problemas— murmuré.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con el tono de voz ya sin ningún enojo falso

.  
—Nada— contesté. En el silencio que siguió agradecí que Daniel no hubiera dicho nada sobre quien me esperaba el día anterior fuera de la casa.

—Te oyes…triste, mucho más que los últimos días— admitió mientras yo sonreí en aceptación, los "últimos días" era yo contra el engaño de Jace, ahora era yo contra el Jace que me había dicho que me quería y que no estaba mintiendo. Era yo contra la parte de mí misma que quería creerle y la parte que ya no quería sufrir más, no quería ser la que siempre regresara, la que siempre estaba ahí.

—¿Qué te dijo tu hermano sobre Simon?— pregunté llevando la conversación hacia terrenos más seguros, no quería hablar de Jace con Maia ni con nadie.

—Me amenazó con decirle a mamá que estaba enamorada si no le daba su teléfono— contestó.

—¿Tienes el teléfono de Simon? — inquirí con una tenue sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, el punto es que Daniel le llamó y le propuso que fuéramos mañana al cine, los cuatro— propuso.

—¿Eso me incluye a mí?- pregunté sin muchas ganas.

—Por favor Clary, no puedes dejarme sola, no con Daniel como un tonto tercer acompañante— exclamó mientras yo reía un poco.

—Me deberás una — le dije y ella se rió.

—Tampoco seas tan dramática— replicó antes de decirme la hora y el lugar del encuentro y colgar.

Dejé el teléfono y apagué el televisor deseando poder dormir un poco.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El domingo por la tarde, después de ducharme y cambiarme, pensaba que podría tomar el teléfono y excusarme con los hermanos Roberts pero al final no pude hacerlo, ya le había dicho a mamá sobre la salida al cine y me lo estuvo recordando hasta que me despedí para ir la plaza comercial donde había quedado con Maia. 

Veinticinco minutos después, especificados por Maia posteriormente, tres pares de ojos me observaron caminar hacia ellos.

—Hola a todos— sonreí tenuemente mientras Maia miraba el reloj.

—Pensé que no vendrías— murmuró.

—Yo pensé que no vendría —admití, haciéndola bufar y girarse hacia las taquillas del cine, Simon siguió a mi enfurruñada amiga y Daniel me miró divertido.

—Sólo tú puedes decirle eso a la cara y permanecer con vida—admitió mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

—Beneficios de mejor amiga, supongo —murmuré al tiempo que él me miraba perdiendo la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó serio. Respiré hondo señalando hacia la fila de la cual Maia estaba saliendo ya con boletos en mano.

—Sí, bien, lo mejor que se puede, ¿vamos? —Daniel me siguió sin decir nada más. No me sorprendió nada que la película fuera un conjunto de golpes, autos destrozados y hombres con pistola, típico gusto de las películas de Maia y al parecer ninguno de los dos hombres había estado en desacuerdo.

A su favor debía admitir que la trama no era una basura como otras tantas películas que me había visto obligada a ver con ella. Cuando finalmente salimos de la sala, Daniel me detuvo tenuemente con su mano en el brazo alejándome un poco de Maia y Simon.

—¿Podrías seguirme la corriente?, Maia quiere estar a solas con Simon aunque nunca lo admitiría—aseguró en mi oído haciéndome sonreír.

—¿No se supone que eres el hermano celoso? — inquirí divertida.

—No les voy a dar más de veinte minutos— me dijo entre dientes y yo reí sin poder evitarlo, Maia se giró hacia nosotros enarcando una ceja.

—¿Creen que podrían seguir un rato sin nosotros? — preguntó Daniel con toda la inocencia de un elefante.

Rodeé los ojos junto a Maia pero al final ella fue jalada por Simon hacia una tienda de video juegos, esos dos eran un caso. Miré a Daniel que los siguió con los ojos hasta que desaparecieron dentro de la tienda.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?. —dijo de pronto haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

—Puedes— le dije sin decirle si le iba a contestar o no, sonrió mirándome.

—El chico que esperaba en tu casa era tu vecino, ¿no? A Maia nunca terminó de caerle bien, lo recuerdo— admitió mientras yo medio sonreía.

—Sí, ella odiaba que yo lo considerara perfecto, ella tenía razón, no lo era— confesé mientras él fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó. Miré alrededor y caminé hacia las mesas en el centro de la plaza, tomé una silla en una de las tablas de la esquina. Le solté todo, lo decorosamente posible, sin siquiera mirarlo, era más como dejar todo salir y él,… él escuchó hasta el final, a pesar que noté como apretaba su puño en ocasiones.

—Clary, mi hermana tiene razón él no es perfecto, es un idiota— dijo al terminar de contarle lo que me había dicho Jace el viernes por la noche. Yo bajé la cabeza, era fácil decirlo, pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos o aclaraba mi mente o me permitía dejarlo todo atrás y seguir.

—Lo siento, sé que eso no soluciona nada, ¿tú lo quieres no? — preguntó mientras yo cerraba los ojos un momento —. Te diré un secreto, Clary— murmuró segundos después acercándose un poco, inclinándose contra la mesa, esa mirada traviesa me hizo sonreír, Daniel era tan especial y tan diferente al chico que yo quería que ni siquiera podía olvidar que el Dorado intenso era el que hacía que las lombrices en mi estómago temblaran, el dorado, no el castaño—. A los hombres tienen que enseñarnos a querer, la mayoría del tiempo somos un asco para eso— me di cuenta que lo decía en serio y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño, quise preguntarle qué era lo que él había hecho mal, pero al final no pude, sólo fui capaz de sentir su mano cuando tomó la mía—. Eres especial Clary, no eres como las demás, por eso Maia te quiere tanto, porque ella tampoco es falsa o pretenciosa, no te digo que lo excuses porque él sea un hombre y eso le dé derecho a ser idiota, únicamente te pido que recuerdes que puedes tener todo lo que te propongas, todo— terminó mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

—¿Por qué no pude quererte a ti? — pregunté sin poder detenerme y él se rió acercándose hasta besar mis labios suavemente.

—Supongo que no funciona así— admitió mientras de la nada él era empujado lejos. El sonido de la silla al rechinar y de maldiciones entrecortadas mezcladas con otros jadeos convirtió los siguientes segundos en un caos.

Parpadeé confusa antes de ver como Daniel lograba colocarse encima de otro cuerpo…

—¡Jace! — oí el grito del señor Stephen detrás de mí, estaba acompañado de su reciente novia.  
Al final él y otro hombre lograron separarlos, estaban más desarreglados que heridos.

—¿Qué te pasa hijo? — preguntó su padre, mirándome fugazmente, tenía la ligera sospecha de que el señor Stephen hacia esa pregunta sólo por decir algo. Daniel se alejó del hombre que lo sujetaba y miró de nuevo hacia Jace antes de acercarse.

—Iré a buscar a mi hermana, antes de que llegue y forme un espectáculo mayor —susurró mientras yo asentía—. Te esperamos en la entrada— terminó antes de alejarse.

—Estoy bien— le dijo Jace a su padre antes de soltarse de su agarre. Miré al señor Stephen con una disculpa sin palabras y luego me alejé sabiendo sin duda que él me seguiría. Caminé hasta llegar a la entrada de los sanitarios, un pasillo largo y tenuemente despejado.

—¿Quién es? — preguntó Jace recargándose contra la pared frente a mí.

—Podría no contestarte, ¿sabes?, no tienes ninguna razón para preguntar.

—Lo sé— admitió al final en voz tan baja que pensé que había sido mi imaginación—. No te he pedido perdón por haberte mentido cuando viniste a mi casa pidiéndome que fuera tu novio—murmurara mientras yo lo miraba abrazándome a mí misma.

—Las palabras no cambian nada— le murmuré y él se acercó lentamente.

—No, no lo hacen, lo que hice nunca podré borrarlo — comentó cerca, haciéndome sentir el aire que salía de su boca al expulsar sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se había acercado? —Pero te necesito, creo que te necesitaré siempre… —comenzó— Y necesito que me des otra oportunidad— terminó alzando mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

—No seré infeliz nunca más, no quiero— le dije cuadrando los hombros, mirando dentro de sus ojos Dorados. Sorprendida de lo mucho que creía en esas palabras Jace tragó visiblemente y después esbozó una tenue sonrisa, se acercó besándome la mejilla, solo un roce apenas perceptible.

—No lo serás, lo prometo— susurró antes de alejarse sin otra palabra más.

**Y cuando yo dije que Jace peleara por Clary no me refería a esto. Pero cada uno piensa diferente.**

**Dejen un hermoso Review.**

**Los quiero. **

**Pd: Posiblemente acabe esta historia el Lunes o Martes. Solo quedan dos capítulos. **


	10. Capitulo 9

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo anterior.**

**Capitulo 9 **

No lo serás… ¿Eran palabras de despedida? ¿Debería sentirme feliz? Porque hacía muchas semanas que no recordaba sentir el pecho burbujeante de felicidad como cuando tomas una Coca-Cola muy fría. De hecho desde hacía días ya no sentía nada, estaba congelada a la espera de algo que me sacara de mi entumecimiento.  
No deseaba sentir otra vez ese dolor agudo o la rabia hacia él, pero quería sentir algo, cualquier cosa que me dijera que estaba avanzando y no que todos me estaban dejando atrás.  
Alguien golpeó mi brazo haciéndome recordar que estaba en medio del pasillo repleto de estudiantes.

Todos se movían a la siguiente clase, avanzando, ¿entonces por qué yo no podía hacerlo?  
Comencé a caminar sin casi notarlo, con la mente aún en sus palabras.

Una despedida, había sido una despedida, debía serlo si después del torbellino de días de tenerlo apareciéndose casi hasta debajo de la alfombra, de pronto Jace me había dejado en paz.  
Cuatro días, casi una semana sin siquiera un intento de conversación, lo había visto fugazmente a lo lejos, y él aparte de una media sonrisa en respuesta no había intentado nada más. De nuevo, ¿debería sentirme feliz por eso? La lógica gritaba que sí, pero me estaba  
cansando de ser tan racional. ¿De qué servía pensar con la cabeza si no me sentía mejor?

Un grito agudo captó mi atención a lo lejos, otro chico volvió a golpear mi brazo impaciente por acercase a mirar lo que sea que hubiera pasado, di la vuelta hacia el pasillo de donde había provenido el femenino y aturdidor sonido antes de pararme en seco, la gente se estaba amontonando alrededor de una Kaelie completamente llena de pintura amarilla, era como si se hubiera echado un bote encima, ella se quejaba entre maldiciendo y lamentándose, dando pequeños grititos sobre la calidad de su ropa y sus zapatos, yo estaría más preocupada por sus libros que estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Parecía que la típica broma abre casillero había tenido una nueva víctima, salvo que hacía mucho que no veía que sucediera.  
Todos comenzaron a murmurar, a reírse y hasta a alabar al genio que lo había planeado, comencé a reírme sin poder evitarlo, sé que debía de contenerme, pero al final casi era justicia divina, además la pintura jamás había matado a alguien, quizás con la esperanza que hasta la hiciera más humilde.  
Negué con la cabeza alejando los pensamientos vengativos y estaba por girarme y alejarme de ahí cuando Jace se hizo espacio entre los estudiantes amontonados. Se acercó a Kaelie con cara seria y mirada crítica, observó al casillero y suspiró, aquello parecía casi un acto teatral

—Nadie puede escaparse de una inocente broma, ¿verdad Kae?- dijo mientras todos rompían a reír, ella gruñó apretando los dientes y se alejó con otras porristas siguiéndola apresuradas, Jace no hizo caso de las burlas hacia la chica llena de pintura, sólo miró alrededor como si buscara algo y al final sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, aquello fue suficiente para saber que él había sido. Alejó sus ojos y después desapareció entre el mar de estudiantes que ya iba tarde a clases, alguien jalonó de mis hombros obligándome a girarme.

—¿Qué pasó? siempre me pierdo todo— murmuró Maia mientras yo reía sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Clary, ¿qué pasó? — preguntó de nuevo.

—No lo sé— admití totalmente sincera. Al final mi amiga se terminó enterando por las más de doce personas que presenciaron la creación artística de cierto bromista, Maia estaba que desfallecía de gusto y no lo ocultaba, tanto que cuando Simon se unió a nosotras en el estacionamiento para llevarnos, mi amiga sonrió y sin más tomó su cuello con una mano y le dio un ligero pero definido beso en los labios.

—¿Y eso por qué? — le preguntó Simon acomodándose los lentes sin ocultar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo de Kaelie no será la única cosa buena en mi día, ¿no has oído eso de que cuando pasan cosas buenas haz cosas buenas? Y todo eso— murmuró ella algo nerviosa haciéndome sonreír.

Ojalá Daniel hubiera podido quedarse un poco más y ver esto. Cosas buenas, tal vez

Al día siguiente toda la escuela comentaba sobre Kaelie y el color amarillo entre mezclado en cada broma posible, en cierto modo llegué hasta sentir pena por ella, justo antes de que la viera ponerle el pie a un chico de primero en el almuerzo. A veces las personas no maduran nunca.

Justo después de la salir de la cafetería caminé hasta mi casillero, y me detuve en seco con la puertecilla abierta mirando el sobre encima de mis cosas, un sobre que tenía mi nombre escrito con una letra que reconocía demasiado bien. Lo guardé de inmediato en mi bolso como si corriera el riesgo de desaparecer, perderlo o que alguien más se apoderara de él.  
Mi corazón latía rápidamente y las lombrices se movían inquietas. Las últimas clases debía darlas por perdidas, ya que por más que lo intenté no podía dejar de pensar en lo que mi bolso resguardaba.

Estaba un poquito enojada conmigo misma, no debía de estar tan impaciente y por todo lo que tenía, no debía hacerme ilusiones. Esto no era un cuento de hadas, era real.  
Finalmente después de saludar a mamá y subir tropezando las escaleras, llegué a mi habitación sin apenas recordar haberme despedido de Simon y Maia, dejé mi bolso en la cama y saqué el sobre cerrando los ojos.

_ No lo serás…_

Respiré hondo rompiendo el sobre y sacando la hoja de papel escrita a mano.  
Comencé a leer, mirando su letra y arrugándolo un poco sin querer.

_Hola Clary_

_Necesito decirte muchas cosas, pero lo creas o no, dudo que fuera posible hacerlo mirándote de frente, lo he intentado, pero simplemente no puedo. _

_Siempre digo las cosas como no quiero decir, ¿lo ves?_

_Me costó mucho darme cuenta lo malo que fue engañarte, ¿puedes creerlo? Creía que era lo mejor, en ese momento parecía lo mejor, pues aceptar que tenía miedo era algo que cabía en mi cabeza. _

_La verdad es esa Clary, tenía miedo y estaba confundido, muy confundido, una cosa es intuir que tú me querías y otra recibir tu cariño sin saber que hacer. _

_No voy a darte más excusas porque solo sería dar muchas vueltas a lo mism y como dijiste, las palabras no cambian nada. _

_Pero hay algo que tienes que tener muy claro. _

_Yo te quiero, te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el querer y el estar conciente de ello son cosas muy distintos_

_Pues te quiero decir cuando ha sucedido cada una de ellas en mí no fue al mismo tiempo. _

_¿Sabes cuando comencé a quererte?_

_El día que mamá murió, tu estabas ahí, llegaste al hospital y te quedaste a pesar de que yo estaba molesto con todos, no sé si tu recuerdes lo que me dijiste, pero yo si, dijiste que mamá siempre estaría conmigo mientras yo la recordara, algo muy parecido dijo papá cuando hablamos sobre su novia. _

_Ese día comencé a quererte. _

_Pero me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después y sólo puedo terminar pidiéndote perdón por ello, no sé si sea demasiado tarde, la realidad es que pensar en eso no me llevaría a ningún lado, no sin antes pedirte de nuevo otra oportunidad. _

_Por favor. _

_Jace._

_Pd: El día que me di cuenta que te quería te tomé una fotografía, revisa tus negativos de estas últimas semanas. _

Parpadeé alejando las lágrimas que comenzaba a formarse en mis ojos y guardé de nuevo la carta en el bolso, abrí mi buró levantándome de la cama y tomé los dos rollos fotográficos que tenía de ese mes.

Sin siquiera contestar a la pregunta de mamá, grité que volvía a la escuela y salí de mi casa convencida de una sola cosa más: Quizás no fuera un cuento de hadas, pera la realidad tal vez tampoco estuviera tan mal, si lograbas avanzar.

_**Cortito lo sé. En minutos les subo el otro. **_


	11. Capitulo 10 (Final)

**¡Capitulo Final!**

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **

**Capitulo 10**

No era la primera vez que pensaba que de haber leído la carta en la escuela, hubiera revelado las fotografías muchísimo más rápido. Al final, dos horas después apenas terminaba de tener frente a mí todas las tomas, miraba muchas que recordaba haber captado pero no podía distinguir una especial, una donde yo fuera el foco.

Repasé con la mirada de nuevo las imágenes que había en la mesa y colgando; nada, nada sobre mí en el pasillo, en la escuela, en el porche o… Ahí estaban. Había cuatro fotografías mías. ¿Cómo no las había notado antes?

No eran lo que yo esperaba, algunas ni siquiera mostraban mi rostro por completo; era yo pero tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello enmarcando mi rostro o tapándolo ligeramente y mis labios entreabiertos, una de las fotografías incluso alcanzaba a captar la piel desnuda de mi hombro y el cabello esparcido sobe su cama. Él las había tomado después de que me quedara dormida esa noche. No podía dejar de mirarlas, no podía dejar de recordar, lo bueno y lo malo, y no podía dejar de pensar en que necesitaba dejarlo todo atrás. Necesitaba una despedida.

—Sólo promete que si llama dirás que estoy ahí— repetí al móvil, sin aliento.

—Clary, no creo que…

—Solo promételo— insistí mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Jace.

—Lo prometo— gruñó Maia y colgué la llamada, con la seguridad de que aquel gesto me costaría bastante caro pero lo pagaría. Lo que hacía ya iba más allá de un lento razonamiento el cual mi amiga me haría hacer.

Miré su porche, la quietud y el silencio, hacía poco había anochecido, no era muy temprano pero tampoco muy tarde, el auto de su papá no estaba y aquello no podía clasificarlo como algo bueno o algo malo. ¿Acaso importaba? El viento fresco erizó mi piel o quizás fue el nerviosismo. Había caminado tan rápido de la escuela hasta allí, más de lo que había caminado en semanas, que apenas tenía aire, mis pies dolían y mis manos sudaban.

Me acerqué hasta tocar su puerta, dos veces, y esperé. Los segundos parecían horas, podía sentir cada latido de mi corazón en todo mi cuerpo.

Él abrió la puerta por completo mirándome fijamente, sus ojos dorados mostraban sorpresa y algo más, ¿alivio?, ¿alegría?

—Clary— murmuró en voz muy baja, soltando el aire retenido. Entré sin esperar invitación, cerró la puerta de nuevo y nos quedamos en la entrada con el silencio y la expectación rodeándonos.

—Clary, yo…— comenzó de nuevo pero yo miré alrededor captando su atención.

—¿Qué buscas? — preguntó confuso.

—¿Y tu papá? — repliqué mientras él fruncía el ceño.

—Pasará la noche con…, va con ella un noche a la semana— terminó. Me acerqué un poco mientras Jace alzaba la mano acariciando mi mejilla como si no pudiera detenerse.

—Necesito terminar con todo esto— murmuré y un gesto de dolor apenas perceptible pasó por su rostro—. Necesito tener un recuerdo bueno, sincero, libre y sin secretos para dejar todo atrás- seguí diciendo y esperando que él comprendiera, al final me conocía demasiado bien, tenía que entenderlo.

—Clary, no creo que…— comenzó de nuevo antes de que yo colocara dos dedos en sus labios, la sensación me causó un estremecimiento.

—Ahora yo te necesito, Jace— terminé mientras él cerraba los ojos y tomaba la mano que aún estaba en su boca entre la suya. Me miró un momento antes de apretar nuestro agarre y caminar hacia las escaleras, llevándome con él. Su habitación estaba justo como la recordaba de la última vez, solo que en esta ocasión al entrar no sentía la opresión, el miedo y las ganas de salir corriendo; yo quería esto, era el final de semanas confusas, dolorosas y duras.

Miré la playera de Jace y me acerqué mientras él movía nuestros dedos entrelazados, cuando tomé la orilla de la prenda con mi mano libre se quedó muy quieto y solo respiró profundamente antes de que yo la quitara, observé las líneas de su torso, la forma de sus músculos que se marcaban solo parcialmente en su cuerpo. Me separé un poco y llevé mis manos hacia mi propia blusa, sacándola por mi cabeza rápidamente, él me miró y sus ojos calentaron cada poro de mi piel, el corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho y las lombrices habían perdido la cordura.  
Lentamente se acercó de nuevo, su piel se sentía caliente contra la mía, sus labios lentamente llegaron hasta los míos, besando suavemente y lento, muy lento.

No hablamos porque sabía, ahora, que él entendía, nadie más podría hacerlo, pero él sí.  
Nuestras manos trabajaron juntas en los pantalones ajenos, batallamos con los botones y riéndonos de nerviosismo y expectación, nos besamos de nuevo deshaciéndonos de los estorbosos vaqueros ya en los tobillos al caminar.

Casi sin darme cuenta estábamos sobre su cama, aún con la ropa interior, enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó, llevando su lengua dentro de mi boca, tentando a la mía. Comencé a gemir, sin controlar los sonidos que salían de mi boca, mientras sentía su cuerpo presionar el mío y una de sus manos delinearlo con extrema delicadeza y lentitud.

—Te quiero— susurró en mi oído y yo solo bebí de ese sonido, no estaba preparada para las palabras pero estaba dispuesta a grabar cada una de las sensaciones.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello, los mechones rubios que tanto amaba, busqué otro beso febril y húmedo, un tanto desesperado mientras podía sentir su excitación contra mi cadera.  
Me estremecí, la humedad entre mis piernas aumentaba y un pequeño latido se alojaba justo ahí, cada vez más insistente. Recorrí su espalda con las manos hasta llegar a la orilla de su ropa interior, se estremeció contra mí y su boca marcó un camino de besos hasta mi cuello y mucho más abajo, besó mis pezones por sobre la tela del sostén y deseé que lo quitara, pero no lo hizo.

Llegó hasta mi vientre besando y jugando con mi ombligo, su lengua se divertía bailando con mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas, haciéndome sentir bonita y como gelatina, todo al mismo tiempo.  
Finalmente besó mi ropa interior haciendo que gimiera bajito su nombre, volvió a acostarse sobre su costado, a mi altura. Busqué otro beso fugaz que me dio de buena gana dejándome ir al minuto siguiente mirado cada uno de mis movimientos, me quité el sostén lentamente; primero los tirantes, luego el broche, todo seguido por sus intensos ojos azules. Me recosté de nuevo sobre el colchón y esperé casi temblando, no por miedo, por dudas o sensaciones nuevas, lo esperé a él y todo lo que significaba. Jace enganchó la orilla de mi ropa interior con sus pulgares y la bajó antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya, se alejó murmurando algo entre dientes que no pude distinguir y regresó colocándose un condón.

Me quedé medio hipnotizada mirándolo mientras se recostaba de nuevo. Un final y un inicio. Abrí mis piernas lentamente y él acercó una mano acariciando con sus dedos mi humedad, esparciéndola, haciéndome cerrar los ojos con las sensaciones. Colocó un dedo dentro de mí y me acarició tan íntimamente como nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera él, unió otro dedo, haciéndome retorcer y murmurar su nombre una y otra vez.

Presionó la punta de su erección contra mí y algo se desató entre nosotros, miré hacia sus ojos mientras asentía y él entraba en mí, ambos nos tensamos, jadeamos y nos enredamos mientras nuestras caderas parecían tener vida propia.

No había nada doloroso, extraño o loco en ello. Me sentía viva, a flor de piel y era maravilloso.  
Me sujeté a su cuerpo mientras mis caderas luchaban por alcanzar las suyas, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y grité su nombre amortiguado, mientras mi mente explotaba y finalmente todo quedaba en el pasado, en el fondo, el más bello recuerdo de un nuevo comienzo.

Después de que todo se quedara quieto y silencioso de nuevo, mucho después de que él hubiera jalado las sábanas sobre nosotros y yo me rindiera al cansancio y la sensación de regocijo en mi cuerpo, nos quedamos abrazados, sin decir nada, hasta que el sueño me venció. Cuando me desperté, afuera estaba casi amaneciendo y dos ojos dorados me miraban con una ternura nueva y a la vez vieja en ellos. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo y él me correspondió.

—Hola —, murmuró Jace y yo le besé.

—Hola —dije y después de unos segundos con los ojos cerrados continué—, tengo que irme.

—Lo sé — admitió mientras nos separábamos y comenzábamos a vestirnos. Odié que él sólo se tuviera que poner unos pantalones deportivos. Finalmente vestida y con mi bolso colgando del brazo lo miré desde el marco de la habitación, Jace me sonrió antes de bajar las escaleras. Me llevó en el jeep hasta la casa de Maia, el camino fue silencioso y extrañamente pacífico.

Antes de que me despidiera, cierta incertidumbre cruzó sus ojos.

—¿Nina? — preguntó y yo saqué una de las fotografías que él había tomado. Se la tendí mientras él la tomaba mirándome, abrí la puerta por mi propia cuenta y me detuve justo antes de salir.

—Tienes tu oportunidad, conquístame — murmuré bajando del auto con esa palabras a modo de despedida. Lo miré de nuevo mientras él sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Lo haré —, dijo en voz suficientemente alta. Ambos reímos casi tontamente y justo en ese momento empezamos juntos algo más.

**Fin…**

**O tan solo era el principio.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si, lo sé, el final te deja con ganas de saber más. **

**¿Quieren que suba la siguiente historia de esta trilogía?**

**Ustedes me dicen la pareja. **

**Porque si la adapto como debería, estaría contando la historia de Daniel, el hermano de Maia, Ustedes me dicen cómo quieren la historia, o sino la subo. **

**Saludos, gracias a todos los que la leyeron y escribieron un Review. **

**-Nísse Blacthorn.**


End file.
